No puedo olvidarte
by XxhikaxX
Summary: Hikari sale con Davis, Takeru sale con Yolie pero ninguno de los cuatro son felices, lo único que necesitan para ser felices es que Hikari y Takeru puedan estar juntos pero... ¿lo conseguiran?
1. La llegada de Takeru

Hola a todos, este es un nuevo fanfic que se me ocurrió en clase de tecnología xdxd. Espero que os guste y tranquilos que seguiré con mi otro fanfic "Destinados a estar juntos" pero tenía que escribir esta que se me ocurrió la idea y si no se me olvida, además este será más corto que el otro. Dejen muchos reviews dándome vuestra opinión por favor que es lo que me da alegría para seguir escribiendo. Os aviso que la historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Hikari y lo que escribo entre comillas es el pensamiento de Hikari. Besos

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

CAPITULO 1: La llegada de Takeru.

Estoy en el aeropuerto esperando a que regrese mi amor, el que da sentido a mi vida, esa persona que me quita el sueño ocupando mis pensamientos y si me duermo se apodera de mis sueños, lo malo es que no se lo que va a pasar cuando me vea aunque y si os soy sincera tampoco se como voy a reaccionar yo.

El vuelo ya se retrasa dos horas y su novia que también es mi mejor amiga, Yolie, no para de dar vueltas en círculo con nerviosismo.

Quieres parar de dar vueltas a este paso vas ha hacer un agujero en el suelo – el que acaba de hablar es Davis mi novio y el mejor amigo del hombre del que estoy enamorada… ¿irónico verdad? Los cuatro somos los mejores amigos del mundo y estamos con personas que no amamos. Yo no estoy enamorada de Davis, lo quiero, eso es cierto, pero como un amigo incluso un hermano. Davis siempre me ha querido y apoyado sobre todo cuando deje a Takeru, y aunque me esfuerce en querer a Davis de la manera que él me ama no puedo olvidar a Takeru.

Al decir esto Davis deshizo el abrazo que me daba y la verdad yo me sentí mucho más cómoda ya que desde el principio nuestra relación no ha ido bien y estos meses en que Takeru no estaba he pensado mucho y he decidido dejarle pero no se como, no le quiero hacer daño pero se que si espero más tiempo nos dolerá más a los dos.

Yolie al oír el comentario de Davis se paro en seco y se sentó en un asiento con cara triste, como si hubiera recordado algo doloroso. Me acerqué a ella sentándome a su lado.

- ¿Qué te sucede Yolie? Deberías estar feliz Takeru va a volver y en todo este tiempo no has parado de hablar de las ganas que tenias de que llegara este momento "atormentándome y haciéndome sentir más culpable" – esto ultimo obviamente solo lo pensé.

Lo se pero…tengo miedo de lo que me valla a decir – me contesto Yolie.

Hace solo dos meses que no os habéis visto…no es tanto "aunque para mi halla sido una eternidad"…no tienes que entristecerte seguro que viene muerto de ganas de volver a verte – dije mientras sentía que mi corazón sangraba.

No estoy triste por eso si no por lo que paso anoche – dijo Yolie con una terrible tristeza.

¿Qué ha pasado? – le pregunte preocupada.

Ayer me llamo Takeru… - dijo Yolie cas en un susurro.

Pero es bueno… - no pude acabar la frase ya que me empezaba ha hacer una idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Si eso pensé yo cuando escuche su voz pero… - y me empezó a contar lo que yo me temía.

FLASH BACK:

Yolie se encontraba tumbada en su cama pensando en su amado Takeru, estaba triste porque antes de que Takeru se fuera habían tenido una discusión, pero no una discusión cualquiera, si hubiera sido así no estaría tan intranquila, no, esta discusión había sido la más fuerte que habían tenido nunca y con diferencia.

Mañana volveré a ver a mi querido Takeru…que ganas tengo…y le pediré perdón y no volveremos a pelear más, conseguiré que el por fin me ame, que olvide a Hikari y seremos muy felices. – murmuraba Yolie hasta que el sonido del teléfono interrumpió sus fantasías.

RIIINGGGGGGG…

Quién narices será el entupido que me molesta en este preciso momento y a estas horas – gritaba muy enojada Yolie por la solitaria casa ya que antes compartía piso con Mimi, pero está se volvió a America con su ahora marido Taichi.

¿Quién? – gruñó Yolie a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado del teléfono.

¿Yolie? - peguntó la persona que acababa de llamar ya que el tono de Yolie le pareció extraño.

Takeru, mi amor, que bien que llamaste, tengo tantas cosas que decirte…entre ellas pedirte perdón porque… - decía Yolie muy rápido y ahora con un tono muy feliz pero no pudo acabar lo que estaba diciendo porque Takeru le cortó con bastante frialdad.

De eso quería hablarte… en estos dos meses entre partidos y entrenamientos he tenido tiempo para pensar en todo lo que sucedió los días y meses antes de irme sobre todo el último día y…- hizo una larga pausa que hizo Yolie se impacientara, no quería darse cuenta de lo que Takeru le quería decir - maldita sea, que difícil es esto – terminó la frase por fin Takeru.

¿Qué me estás intentando decir? – preguntó Yolie con lagrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos haciendo que su voz temblara ya que se empezaba a dar cuenta de la realidad, Takeru se dio cuenta de esto y se entristeció, lo que él menos quería era hacer sufrir a su amiga porque aunque de momento era su novia nunca la había visto como tal.

Mira, ¿que te parece si mañana comemos juntos y hablamos de todo? – dijo Takeru con un poco suavizando un poco su tono de voz.

De acuerdo – dijo Yolie un poco más calmada y recobrando un poco de esperanza.

Mañana hablamos – dijo Takeru con intención de cortar la conversación y recobrando la frialdad, ya que no quería engañar sobre sus intenciones a Yolie.

Hasta mañana, te quiero mucho amor – dijo Yolie con la intención que estas palabras enternecieran al rubio, cosa que no funciono ya que contesto con más frialdad aún un simple adiós.

Yolie colgó el teléfono soltando las lágrimas que tanto esfuerzo le había costado retener, corrió desconsolada a su cuarto, cerró la puerta de un portazo tirándose boca abajo en su cama llorando de la misma manera que lloró después de la última discusión que tuvo con Takeru antes de irse.

FIN FLASH BACK

Ahora entiendes porque tengo miedo… yo no quiero que Takeru me deje… Hikari ¿que puedo hacer? – me preguntó Yolie con los ojos vidriosos sin saber que yo no podía contestarle, me sentía la persona más miserable de este mundo… yo ya me imaginaba lo que había pasado pero al confirmar mis sospechas me dí cuenta que todo eso era por mi culpa, por lo que paso la noche antes de irse Takeru… me sentía tan culpable que lagrimas amenazaban por salir aunque gracias a dios Yolie no se dio cuenta de esto, si se hubiera dado cuenta no hubiera sabido que contestarle.

Lo primero es calmarte y ser positiva, igual te quiere decir otra cosa – es lo único que se me ocurrió decirle aunque las dos sabíamos que eso no era verdad.

No – su tono de voz ahora sonaba claro y decidido – nuestra relación no va a durar ni 24 horas más, de eso estoy segura y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo – Yolie se vino abajo y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente lanzándose a mis brazos para que la reconfortara, y es lo que intente hacer aunque cada lagrima de mi amiga que caía a mi camisa me dolía como si fueran puñales clavándose en mi hombro. Davis me miró sorprendido, al parecer no se había percatado de nada así que le hice señas para que el comprendiera que luego le explicaría todo.

De repente salió una voz del megáfono anunciando que por fin el vuelo de Takeru había llegado. Yolie se secó las lágrimas de manera que no se notara que había llorado y puso su mejor sonrisa, para mi desgracia yo no podía hacer lo mismo y supongo que el único que estaba feliz en ese momento era Davis ya que no tendría que esperar más. Nos dirigimos a la puerta por donde salían los pasajeros y entonces lo volví a ver.

CONTINUARA…

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Espero que les haya gustado y déjenme muchos reviews con sus opiniones para mejorar, muchas gracias por haberlo leído xdxd. Prometo que pronto subiré la continuación que ya la tengo a mitad jaja… besitos.


	2. Recuerdos de una boda

Bueno pues aquí les dejo la continuación. Ya se que me tarde mucho, dije que lo subiría pronto y tardo un montón, lo siento.

Os advierto que este episodio me ha salido más largo de lo normal y que contiene un lemon. No seáis muy crueles porque es el primero que escribo =)

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

**CAPITULO 2: Recuerdos de una boda.**

**POV'S Kari**

Un chico rubio, alto, esbelto, de unos 22 años cruzaba la puerta buscando algo, que estaba segura eran mis ojos en los que suele haber alegría y dulzura, pero esta vez solo hay tristeza y culpabilidad y por más que intento que no se note que estoy triste supongo que no lo consigo por como me mira estoy segura que se ha dado cuenta y supongo que sabrá que es por Yolei.

Se acerca a nosotros con esa sonrisa tan característica en él y justo cuando nos va a decir hola, Yolei se le tira encima, dándole un abrazo y asfixiándolo a besos, como si lo que me acababa de contar no hubiese ocurrido en realidad. No puedo evitarlo, me duele ver a T.k con Yolei y, si me siento bastante celosa, pero sé que debo aguantarme y aparentar estar feliz por Davis y por Yolei.

Hola mi amor, no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos ni cuantas ganas tenia de volver a verte – le dice Yolei de manera muy amorosa.

Hola – le contesta T.k fríamente, mientras empujaba suavemente a Yolie para apartarla.

¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Por qué T.k ha sido tan frío? ¡El no es así! ¡A él no le gusta dañar a la gente!

Yolei al ver la frialdad de T.k, deja de intentar aparentar estar feliz y vuelve a poner la misma cara de tristeza que tenia antes de que llegara T.k y se forma un incómodo silencio entre todos. Siento que T.k me esta mirando pero yo no puedo levantar la vista de el suelo. Entonces Davis es el que rompe el silencio saludando a T.k, por el tono de su voz diría que lo hace para que T.k deje de mirarme, Davis es realmente celoso, pero en estos momentos me da igual, lo único que me importa es que mi mejor amiga esta más triste que nunca y todo es por mi culpa.

Levanto la vista del suelo y veo a T.k y a Davis abrazándose amistosamente mientras los dos se ríen. ¡¿Pero que narices está pasando?! ¡El T.k que yo conozco estaría igual que yo! ¿Acaso ya no me ama y se ha olvidado de lo que paso entre nosotros? Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por la voz de T.k.

Regreso después de dos meses ¿y mi mejor amiga no es capaz de darme un beso y un abrazo y ni siquiera de saludarme? - ¿cómo es capaz de decir eso? A su novia le da un empujón y pretende que yo le de un abrazo. ¿qué tiene en la cabeza?

No puedo seguir pensando en eso ya que T.k al ver que yo no hago nada me coge de la cintura y me envuelve con sus brazos.

Me has hecho mucha falta, Kari – me susurra al oído, de manera que solo yo le oigo ¿Cómo puede decir eso, sabiendo como me siento? Pero reconozco que me encanta oír esas palabras y los dos sabemos que el también me ha hecho mucha falta a mi, pero no puedo hacer daño a mis amigos. Le abrazo más fuerte y le digo en un tono de voz en el que todos me puedan oír – Me alegra volver a verte Takeru – se que todos se han sorprendido de que yo le llamara Takeru, desde que éramos críos siempre le he llamado T.k y el a mi Kari y no dejábamos que los demás nos llamaran así, solo nos llamamos por nuestros nombres completos cuando nos enfadamos.

¿Takeru? – me dice sorprendido - ¿qué te pasa? – esto último me lo susurra.

Ya hablaremos – le digo fríamente pero esta vez yo también susurro.

Si – me dice mientra me suelta.

Bueno vamos a por tu equipaje ¿o nos vamos a quedar aquí todo el día?- ahora es Davis el que habla. Caminamos hacia la salida y Yolei y T.k se van por un lado y Davis y yo por otro, pero antes de irse, T.k me coge del brazo y me dice sin que se entere nadie – Se lo que te pasa, pero no pienso dejar que otra ve nos separemos, Kari yo te quiero – y me da un corto beso en los labios y se va.

**POV'S de Yolei**

Vamos caminando por la calle, me gustaría decir que vamos cogidos de la mano como una pareja normal de enamorados pero la verdad es que vamos muy separados y desde que nos hemos separado de Davis y Kari no ha vuelto a abrir la boca, pero claro es que no somos una pareja de enamorados.

Llegamos al restaurante donde vamos a comer y me da la impresión que de aquí ya no saldremos como una pareja de novios.

La camarera nos atiende, nos sienta en una mesa y nos da la carta. La situación no ha cambiado ni un poquito, el sigue sin dirigirme la palabra.

¿Qué te vas a pedir? Yo la verdad no tengo ni idea – es lo único que me dice, lleva sin hablarme desde hace media hora y solo me pregunta que, que voy a pedir. ¡Estoy harta!

Bueno… y ¿que me querías decirme anoche? – le pregunto pasando directamente de lo que me había dicho antes. Me mira con cara molesta, supongo que el quería haber tenido una comida tranquila, pero me da igual, si lo que me va a decir es lo que yo pienso, prefiero que me lo diga ya.

¿No puedes esperar a que acabemos de comer? – me dice con cara cansada.

¡NO! Lo que me tengas que decir dímelo ahora

Bueno… yo creo que lo que quiero decirte tu ya lo sabes

PUES NO, NO LO SÉ, HACE MUCHO QUE NO SE NADA DE TU VIDA, HAY MUCHAS COSAS QUE NO ME CUENTAS Y LO SABES

NO GRITES TANTO, ESTAMOS EN UN LUGAR PÚBLICO, Y SI, TE OCULTO COSAS, ¿Y POR QUÉ?, PORQUE ESTA RELACIÓN HACE MUCHO QUE NO FUNCIONA, SI ESQUE ALGUNA VEZ HA FUNCIONADO, PORQUE SABES QUE YO NUNCA TE HE AMADO – sus palabras me duelen, se que lo que me ha dicho es verdad, pero que me lo grite en la cara hace que sea más duro.

Si, lo se, pero seguro que si tu y yo seguimos juntos conseguiré que me ames y que te olvides de Hikari – le digo ya más calmada con intención de acabar la discusión.

No, Yolei, esto nunca ha funcionado, sabes que yo sigo enamorado de Kari, y sabes perfectamente que yo empecé a salir contigo para olvidarla, pero no he podido. Lo siento, yo te quiero, pero no de la misma manera que tú, eres mi amiga, como una hermana, pero nada más, por eso pienso que es mejor que lo dejemos aquí, porque esto nos esta haciendo daño a los dos.

Sus palabras son delicadas, pero aún así me dañan.

Tienes razón…, no puedo obligarte a seguir con esta relación estando enamorado de otra – le susurro casi entre lágrimas, pero levanto la vista le miro a la cara e intento forzar una sonrisa - ¿sabes? Cuando empezamos a salir sabia que seguías queriendo a Hikari pero estaba convencida de que conseguiría borrarla de tu corazón, ahora me doy cuenta de que era una estúpida por pensar eso…

No Yolei, no es culpa tuya…

Déjame terminar por favor – le corto y continuo – era una estúpida de pensar eso porque lo que hay entre tu y ella es algo tan especial que lo lleváis conservando desde los 8 años, ni yo ni nadie puede romper ese cariño… - guardo silencio durante un rato para tranquilizarme, se que estoy haciendo lo correcto dejando ir a Takeru para que sea feliz. Al poco rato continuo – y si yo puedo ayudar en que os deis cuenta los dos de ese cariño, lo haré, porque los dos sois mis amigos y os quiero y lo que más quiero es que seáis felices.

Takeru se me queda mirando con una cara asombrada, sé que la han sorprendido mis palabras, pero todas ellas son ciertas.

Muchas gracias Yolei, nunca pensé que me dirías eso.

¿Porque no?, ¿seguimos siendo amigos no? Pues como soy tú amiga quiero ayudarte con Hikari. No seré feliz hasta que os vea juntos – le digo con una sonrisa, aunque cuando llegue a mi casa me echare a llorar.

Se que algún día conoceré ha alguien que me corresponda a mis sentimientos y me ame de verdad.

**POV'S de Kari**

Hemos llegado a mi casa y ahora estamos viendo una película, pero no exactamente como una pareja normal, se supone que tendríamos que estar abrazaditos viendo la película, en cambio estamos sentados cada uno en un lado del sofá. Se que a él eso le duele, pero es muy paciente en ese aspecto, el sabe que quiero a T.k pero no me lo hecha en cara y tampoco fuerza a que nuestra relación vaya más deprisa, y se lo agradezco, pero no puedo seguir con esta mentira. Aunque este toda la vida con Davis no me voy a poder olvidar de T.k, y aunque no pueda volver con él por Yolei, no puedo seguir engañándole, tengo que cortar con él antes de que su esperanza de que yo me enamore de él crezca más. Esto lo llevo pensando desde la boda de mi hermano, que justo fue él día de antes de que T.k se marchará. Mi hermano tuvo que adelantar la boda para que él estuviese presente. Fue una noche muy extraña.

**FLASHBACK:**

Hoy es el día en el que Mimi y mi hermano se van a casar y estamos entre Yolie, Sora y yo intentando tranquilizar a Mimi que esta hecha un revoltijo de nervios.

Mimi, estate quieta o no te podré peinar – se queja Sora que ya no sabe que inventarse para tranquilizar a Mimi.

Voy a traer otra tila – dice Yolei mientras se dirige a la cocina.

¿Otra?, ¿Pero cuántas te piensas tomar, Mimi?, a este paso te vas a relajar tanto que te vas a dormir en el altar – le digo a Mimi.

Se ha tomado 10, pero Hikari, de verdad crees que Mimi se ha relajado algo desde que estamos aquí.

Tienes razón iré a decirle a Yolei que la prepare doble – me dirijo hacia la cocina y veo que Yolie esta dando saltitos con la bolsa de tila en la mano la verdad es que tiene un aspecto bastante estúpido.

Yolei ¿te pasa algo?

¿qué? Ahh… hola Hikari.

¿Qué ocurre?

Nada, solo pensaba

¿En qué? – le digo mientras me siento y veo como prepara la tila un poco más tranquila.

Pues en el día en que Takeru y yo nos casemos – cuando dijo eso sentí como si mi corazón se partiera en mil pedacitos, vale, se que están saliendo y que entre T.k yo ya no hay nada, pero yo sigo enamorada de él y no puedo ni imaginármelo casándose con otra – claro que aún no hemos hablado de boda ni nada, pero al ver lo feliz que está Mimi no puedo dejar de imaginarme a mi el día de mi boda, ¿no me digas que a ti no te pasa lo mismo con Davis?

Pues la verdad es que no, me parece bastante patético – no mentía, me parece bastante patético imaginármelo, y menos yo casándome con Davis, ni de broma.

Ayyy!!! Que sosa eres Hikari, además con la buena pareja que hacéis, pobre Davis, seguro que a él le encantaría casarse contigo – no me esta gustando nada por donde va la conversación, así que intento cambiar de tema.

Yolei no corras tanto… bueno yo me voy a ayudar a Sora que me parece que sola no va a poder con Mimi.

Por fin acabamos de peinar y arreglar a Mimi, pero no de calmarla y la pobre Sora estaba harta de aguantar a Mimi así que la última tila se la acabo tomando ella.

A la media hora de acabar de arreglar a Mimi tocaron a la puerta, ya era la hora de ir a la iglesia y el coche de la novia ya había venido a buscarnos, y yo la verdad que lo agradezco, porque Yolei no para de hablar de T.k y como Yolei no es dama de honor ella no viene en nuestro coche, así que podré descansar un poco del maldito temita.

Bueno chicas pues nos vemos en la iglesia, y tu Mimi tranquila que todo va a salir muy bien… piensa que la próxima vez que hablemos serás una mujer casada

Eso es Yolei, tu ponla más nerviosa – reniego a Yolei

¡Ay! Lo siento, bueno pues eso que tu tranquila, yo ya me voy que tengo que llegar a la iglesia antes que vosotras, adiós.

Después de esto nos subimos al coche, Sora, Mimi y yo. Mimi esta mirando hacia la ventana sin decir nada pero Sora no deja de mirarme con cara preocupada.

¿por qué me miras así?

¿Estás bien?

Pues claro, estoy feliz, hoy se casa mi hermano ¿a que viene esa pregunta?

Por lo de antes, Yolei se ha pasado un poco, aunque tampoco creo que se de cuenta.

Sora no pasa nada, ella solo estaba soñando en voz alta y conociéndola eso es normal, aparte a mi eso ya no me afecta porque T.k y yo ya no estamos juntos.

Mentirosa – replica de repente Mimi que hasta ahora había estado callada.

¿por qué dices eso?

Porque puede que Yolei no se de cuenta, pero todos sabemos que sigues queriendo a Takeru y aunque te hagas la fuerte, te duele – yo no sabía que decir, habían acertado. Yo solo baje la vista con la cara sonrojada – pero no te preocupes porque nosotras te vamos ha apoyar, porque eres nuestra amiga y queremos verte feliz – continua Mimi haciéndome sentir mejor.

Mimi tiene razón – me dice Sora sonriente. Y el resto del camino fuimos hablando animadamente de otros temas para distraer a Mimi. Cuando llegamos Sora y yo salimos del coche y fuimos al altar a prepararnos para la entrada de la novia y para avisar de que ya estaba aquí.

Sora y yo somos las damas de honor así que vamos vestidas iguales, a mi eso no me hace mucha gracia, pero hoy no es mí día es el día de Mimi y mi hermano, aparte el vestido lo ha diseñado Sora y es precioso: es un vestido por la rodilla, rosa clarito, con un lazo negro debajo del pecho y con vuelo del lazo para abajo. La única diferencia entre Sora y yo es que mi traje es sin tirantes y el de ella tiene unos tirantes finitos y yo llevo el pelo suelto con rizos y Sora el pelo recogido en un moño suelto.

Todos están sentados en los bancos y Tai ya esta en el altar esperando a que Mimi entre. En los bancos están todos nuestros amigos, entre ellos está Yolei que esta especialmente arrimada a T.k.

Empieza a sonar la música y Mimi entra en la iglesia, se pone al lado de Tai y el cura empieza a hablar. Que lindos se ven los dos juntos, me alegro por ellos. Me pregunto como nos veríamos T.k y yo… un momento, ¿y yo por qué pienso en eso? el y yo ya no somos nada… ¡qué triste soy!

Y yo os declaro marido y mujer

La boda ya ha acabado y los novios se están haciendo fotos con los invitados, yo aún no me he hecho ninguna foto y la verdad tampoco me preocupo demasiado, desde hace un rato me he empezado a encontrar mal y no tengo ganas para muchas fotos.

¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?

¡T.k! … nada esperar a que vayamos al restaurante

Kari ¿te pasa algo? Estás muy pálida.

No pasa nada solo estoy un poco mareada.

¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? – pienso en decirle que no porque seguramente él tendría que llevar a Yolei y yo he quedado con Davis en que iríamos juntos al restaurante, entonces encuentro a Yolei corriendo detrás de Mimi para salir en todas las fotos, y luego encuentro a Davis más preocupado hablando con Cody que en llevarme al restaurante.

De acuerdo, llevame a casa, solo espera que tengo que aviar a Tai y a Davis.

Tranquila, ya les aviso yo además también tengo que avisar a Yolei.

**POV'S normal**

T.k le da a Kari las llaves de su coche para que le espere allí y va a buscar a Yolei.

Yolei puedes venir un momento

Claro

Yolei y T.k se apartan un poco de la gente y T.k empieza a hablar.

Yolei ¿te podrás ir con Davis al restaurante?

¿Por qué? ¿no me ibas a llevar tu? Aparte Davis llevara a Hikari.

No Kari se encuentra mal y la voy a llevar a su casa.

¿Quee? ¿Por qué la tienes que llevar tu? Que la lleve su novio. Tú ya no tienes nada que ver con ella.

Yolei cálmate y escúchame bien. Mi mejor amiga se encuentra mal y como su novio está más preocupado en pasárselo bien que en como se encuentre Kari la voy a llevar yo a su casa.

Pero ese es su problema no el tuyo ni el mío.

Tienes que entender que no puedo dejarla tirada.

A ella no pero a mi si ¿no?

No, ella esta enferma y tú estás perfectamente así que no me necesitas para nada.

Como que no te necesito, esta es la última noche que estas aquí antes de irte de viaje y mañana tu vuelo sale muy temprano.

Por eso he venido a despedirme de ti –le dice mientras le da un abrazo – tranquila en el momento que deje a Kari en su casa bien volveré ¿vale?

¡No, tu te quedas aquí conmigo! y que Davis espabile y se ocupe de su novia. Esta es la última noche que estás aquí porque el señorito no ha querido cancelar su viaje, así que te quedas conmigo.

Yolei sabes que hago grandes esfuerzos por que pasemos tiempo juntos, pero sabes que aunque me lo pidas yo no puedo cancelar este viaje.

Pero si te lo pidiera tu "queridísima Kari" te quedarías ¿verdad? – reclamó dejando a T.k helado con sus palabras – cuando salías con Hikari podías dejar de escribir, faltar a tus entrenamientos de baloncesto incluso a veces faltabas a clases, incluso le rogabas que se saltara las reuniones del club de fotografía para poder estar juntos – le echó en cara. T.k intento protestar pero Yolei no se lo permitió – y ni se te ocurra negármelo.

T.k tenía la cabeza baja y estaba extrañamente tranquilo – eso fue hace mucho tiempo – murmuró fastidiado, desviando la vista hacía los invitados. '_No tenia porque haber involucrado a Kari en el asunto del viaje… ella… ya no tiene nada que ver con eso_'– pensó, con melancolía al recordar aquel tiempo cuando aún eran novios.

- ¡No Takeru!, ¡ese no es el asunto! El asunto es que cuando estabas con Hikari no te importaba nada ni nadie… en cambio conmigo siempre tienes algo más importante que yo – grito enfurecida, soltando toda la frustración que tenía acumulada.

T.k no pudo seguir conteniendo su rabia, que ya venia acumulando desde hace tiempo, y explotó.

¡Maldita sea, Yolei!... ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir comparándote con Kari? ¡mi relación con ella era completamente diferente! ¡y a ti no te puedo tratar como a ella porque tú no eres Kari! ¡y no quiero que vuelvas a tocar ese tema! ¡No la involucres en nuestros problemas! – gritó enfurecido tratando de controlarse.

Yolei se sorprendió por la reacción de T.k, porque él nunca le había levantado la voz, pero eso solo hizo que Yolei se enfadará más y poniéndose justo en frente de él le gritó, sacando fuera todo los celos que tenia encima.

¿Por qué no la voy a involucrar si sabes que tengo razón? Incluso ahora haces todo lo que ella te pide y tu lo sabes… - dijo con tristeza pero continuo con el mismo nivel de enfado y de sarcasmo - ¡Pero claro! ¿Me gustaría saber de que te sirvió hacer todas esas cosas por ella, eh?... ¿De que?... yo te lo diré… ¡de nada! Aún así ella te dejo, echando por la borda un relación "perfecta" de dos años – gritó furiosa enfatizando la palabra perfecta.

Tk no aguanto más, esas últimas palabras hicieron que T.k se saliera de sus casillas - ¡cierra la boca! ¡Tú sabes perfectamente que si me dejo fue porque creíamos que yo me tenía que ir a vivir a Francia! – grito T.k lleno de furia mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños.

Y si ese fue el motivo ¿por qué cuando supisteis que no te ibas a ir no volvió contigo? Ahh… ya lo sé… porque Davis se te adelanto y le pidió a Hikari que fuese su novia y tú no tuviste lo que hay que tener para recuperarla.

Si hay algo que T.k realmente odie, es que la gente hable de la relación que tuvo con Kari, y desde que rompieron no permitió que nadie opinase sobre el tema. Yolei volvió a intentar decir algo a T.k, pero este la calló con una sola mirada.

Me voy… no tiene sentido que este aquí explicándote cosas que es evidente que nunca entenderás, aparte no pienso seguir con esta "amigable" conversación – dijo T.k mientras se giraba para avisar a Tai.

¡Espera!... – le suplico Yolei pero T.k la calló con un grito.

¡Cállate! Ahora mismo no quiero verte, voy a llevar a Kari a su casa y luego no volveré, me iré a descansar a mi casa, que tu misma lo has dicho mañana "mi vuelo sale muy pronto" y tengo que descansar, así que ya hablaremos – y se marchó a buscar a Tai dejando a Yolei con la palabra en la boca.

Cuando T.k encontró a Tai, este último estaba agobiadísimo con las fotos.

Tai ¿tienes un momento? Solo quiero decirte una cosa – pregunto T.k un poco más calmado.

Claro y todos los momentos que quieras si me sacas de este infierno de fotos –contesto Tai desesperado.

Solo quería decirte que ni Kari ni yo vamos a ir al restaurante, porque ella se encuentra mal, así que la voy a llevar a casa y luego yo me iré a la mía a descansar porque mi vuelo sale muy pronto mañana.

Pero ¿qué le pasa? ¿se encuentra muy mal? – pregunta Tai muy preocupado, él siempre ha sido muy sobre protector con Kari.

Tranquilo solo es un mareo, pero será mejor que descanse. No es nada grave pero no esta para fiestas – dice T.k intentando tranquilizarle.

De acuerdo, pues nada T.k que tengas buen viaje, y cuida bien de mi hermanita, ya nos veremos cuando vuelvas.

Adiós y suerte con las fotos – dice T.k entre risas.

Ahora solo le quedaba avisar a Davis. Avisar a Tai era fácil, avisar a Yolei ha sido desquiciante y Davis…

Davis ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

Claro, ¿Qué quieres?

¿Podrías llevar a Yolei al restaurante?

Si, claro, pero… ¿por qué no la llevas tú?

Porque Kari se encuentra mal y la voy a llevar a su casa, aprovechando de que yo también me tengo que retirar pronto, ya que mañana me toca madrugar.

¿Queee? ¿y por que no me ha dicho nada?- pregunta Davis gritando dando la impresión de que le importa más que Kari avise antes a T.k que a él, en vede estar preocupado por lo que le pasa.

Tranquilo, no te ha dicho nada porque no quería molestar, es más a mi no me lo ha dicho simplemente se lo he notado, pero tranquilo que ella está bien.

De acuerdo, pues entonces la llevo yo.

No es mejor que la lleve yo porque necesito que alguien lleve a Yolei al restaurante y porque la casa de Kari me pilla de camino a mi casa, así que no es molestia.

De acuerdo, pues nada hasta dentro de dos meses.

Adiós.

Después de haber avisado a todos, T.k iba corriendo hacía su coche, ya que hacía ya un buen rato que había dejado allí a Kari.

**POV'S de Kari**

T.k ya tardaba mucho y me estaba empezando a preocupar, aunque ya me empezaba a encontrar mejor, ha debido ser un bajón de tensión, solo necesitaba sentarme, pero lo mejor será que me vaya a casa a descansar.

A la media hora de que T.k me diera las llaves del coche lo veo dirigirse hacia a mi y sentarse en el lugar del conductor.

¿Te encuentras mejor? - Me pregunta con una sonrisa.

Si, gracias, bastante mejor, supongo que solo necesitaba alejarme de todo ese barullo. Por cierto, ¿Qué te ha pasado? No los encontrabas ¿o qué?

No,… solo es que, he tenido un pequeño problemilla con Yolei.

¿qué? Lo siento. Yo no quería causarte problemas con Yolei yo… - me disculpe nerviosamente, yo no quería que Yolei se enfadará,yo no la quiero hacer sufrir.

No te preocupes, si hemos discutido no es por tu culpa si no por sus celos enfermizos y por su afán de comparar – me dice T.k bastante molesto, mientras arranca el coche.

¿celos? ¿comparar? ¿de que hablas? – no entiendo nada de lo que dice.

Yolei siempre esta celosa porque yo no puedo tratarla como te trataba a ti, y siempre esta comparando la relación que tuvimos con la de ella y yo y hoy la discusión ha sido bastante fuerte – dijo con una cara bastante furiosa.

Lo siento – digo con la cara sonrojada.

Te he dicho que tú no tienes culpa.

De acuerdo _'T.k se ve bastante enfadado así que mejor me callo y dejo que se calme '_- pense.

El resto del camino hasta mi casa lo pasamos en un confortable silencio, cuando llegamos a mi casa él me acompaño a la puerta, cuando estábamos enfrente de mi casa permanecimos varios minutos sin decir nada, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Abrí la puerta de mi casa y me gire para despedirme con un "Buenas noches" "que tengas un buen viaje", el también se despidió de mi. Le di un beso en la mejilla, como acostumbraba ha hacer siempre, el cuál T.k correspondió, pero al acercarnos, sentí algo que hacía mucho que no sentía, concretamente desde que salía con T.k. Le mire a los ojos y nos empezamos a acercar poco a poco, cuando estábamos lo suficientemente cerca para que yo pudiese notar su respiración cerré los ojos y entonces sentí los labios de T.k juntarse con los míos en un dulce beso que poco a poco se volvió más apasionado. No sé lo que me ocurre, nunca había sentido esta electricidad por mi cuerpo, ni cuando era novia de T.k, la verdad, no se porque pero entramos a la casa sin romper el beso, claro que en mi casa no hay nadie. T.k cerró la puerta tras él y comenzó a explorar mi cuerpo, pero al percatarse de lo que hacía se detuvo rompiendo el beso. Su rostro expresaba arrepentimiento y miedo.

Kari, yo… lo siento, yo no – comenzó a disculparse, pero lo calle con un beso. Me miró confundido.

Esta bien… yo… - hice una pausa no puedo creer que vaya ha decir lo que voy a decir, pero la verdad es que lo deseo. Tome una de sus manos y la lleve a mi pecho – yo quiero – le susurre,

T.k me abrazo, besándome apasionadamente y me llevo hacia mi cuarto. Allí cerré mis ojos para sentir sus labios posándose en los míos nuevamente y yo correspondí a su pasión y a su amor, nos entregamos el uno al otro en otro beso esta vez más profundo y largo, dejándome casi sin respiración, separamos nuestros labios y tomamos aire para volver a besarnos, una y otra vez… me separe un poquito de él desabotoné su camisa y se la quite, apartándola a un lado… volví mi vista a T.k sonrojada, él también lo estaba. Me acerque lentamente a él y posé mis manos en su pecho y volví a besar sus labios suavemente, luego bese su mejilla y su rostro poco a poco, sentí el calor de su piel en mis labios, escuche un leve suspiro y me sentí feliz de provocar algo así en él, animándome a besarlo aún más. Después sentí como las yemas de sus dedos se posaban en mi espalda y la recorrían sutilmente buscando la cremallera del vestido, al mismo tiempo me besaba en los labios con tanta dulzura que sentía que estaba transportándome a otro mundo, que pasaba de mi realidad a un sueño tan hermoso de sentimientos y sensaciones que no había tenido jamás, todo eso era algo que solo él era capaz de darme y yo quería esperar que él también se sintiera así.

Se separo levemente de mi y me regalo una sonrisa muy sensual, cogió la cremallera del vestido y la deslizó hacía abajo dejando que el vestido cayese al suelo resbalando por mi piel, me atrajo más hacia él por la cintura para pegar mi cuerpo al suyo, sus manos que subían a mi espalda, pasaron a tocar delicadamente mi abdomen mientras continuaba besándome en los labios y yo suspiraba, mientras, mis manos se posaban en su pecho descubierto y lo recorrían con delicadeza, deleitándose con sus pectorales, su trabajado abdomen, sentía como se calentaban las yemas de mis dedos con el ardor de su piel.

El comenzó a acercar sus labios a mi cuello y lo acaricio delicadamente, mi cabeza se desviaba completamente, todos mis sentidos estaban enfocados en entregarle mi ser, mi cuerpo y todos mis sentimientos.

Me deje caer en la cama, el se inclinó levemente sobre mí y sus delgados pero fuertes brazos me rodearon suavemente, y procedió a seguir besando mi cuello, me deje llevar por él, en ese momento no podía pensar, sólo deseaba que siguiera tocándome, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo con suavidad, de mi cintura pasaron a mis muslos y luego a mis piernas, recorriéndolas, esta vez, con un poco más de fuerza, apretándome un poco pero causándome una placentera sensación, fue entonces que mi cuerpo pedía más, mi mente tenía la timidez, pero mi corazón me decía que me entregará a él… mi mente no estaba presente en ese momento… ¿pero eso que importa ahora?... el es mi T.k, mi vida y luego de tantas cosas que habían pasado, era todo lo que podía y quería hacer.

Abrí el cierre de su pantalón y él me ayudó a quitárselos. Luego el suavemente recorrió ,mis descubiertas piernas con sus manos, pasando por un costado de mis muslos y subiendo a mi cintura, hasta pasar a mi espalda para abrazarme y besarme con más intensidad en los labios, el T.k que me tocaba y besaba en ese momento era diferente, dejando de lado la timidez, de todos modos, sin duda era el mismo, ese hombre que me tocaba con delicadeza y me besaba amorosamente… me sentía deliciosamente atrapada en sus brazos, sentía que me transmitía tantos sentimientos en ese momento. T.k se separó de mí un poquito para mirarme directamente a los ojos, sonreía como nunca y yo me sentía enormemente feliz por eso.

Continuo, así, sonriéndome, me beso la mejilla con un peculiar toque de sensualidad y sus manos buscaron el cierre de mi sujetador y lo desprendió, yo me levante levemente para quitármelo, entonces, como si fuera por instinto me cubrí con mis brazos y le mire a la cara, el tenía una sonrisa divertida en la cara y yo sentía que mis pómulos se calentaban y me ruborice completamente, entonces el agarro mis brazos con suavidad y los aparto, me observó y sonriendo amorosamente se me acercó para susurrarme.

Eres realmente preciosa.

T.k… - Le mire con ganas de llorar… una lágrima tras otra cayeron por mis mejillas sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Sentía unas enormes ganas de arrepentirme, no podíamos hacerles esto ni a Yolei ni a Davis, me lance a sus brazos y lo abrace con fuerza gimoteando, él comprendió porque lloraba y cerro sus ojos azules y correspondió a mi abrazo, me separó de él y me miro a los ojos, con esa mirada tan penetrante y hermosa…

Por favor… no llores…-

¡Pero es que esto…! No esta… - no me dejo terminar, me puso un dedo en la boca para que me callara y con la otra mano retiraba las lágrimas de mis mejillas mientras yo continuaba mirándolo, luego quito su mano y me beso de nuevo.

Ya no pienses más… si piensas… se acabara la magia.

T.k…

Yo… no permitiré que llores… mucho menos por esto… todo esta bien… no llores… - asentí sonriente y le bese tomando su rostro entre mis manos.

Yo tome las sábanas con las que ambos nos cubrimos, nos besamos apasionadamente, mis manos y las suyas recorrían desesperadamente el cuerpo del otro sin detenerse.

El dejo de besarme en los labios y acerco lentamente su boca a mi pecho, al principio sentí su aliento, luego un roce ligero de su nariz que me causo un leve suspiro, comenzó luego a deslizar sus labios y a besar mi pecho una y otra vez, acelerando los latidos de mi corazón, provocando más sensaciones, cada caricia provocaba más excitación en mi. Mi cuerpo estaba humedecido por el sudor, el suyo también… tome sus cabellos con mis manos y los despeine con locura, pegándolo lo más que pudiera a mí, como pidiéndole que no se detuviera, al rato bajo a mi abdomen.

Luego subió a mis labios y me beso pasionalmente, correspondí a esa pasión sin dudarlo, mis manos tomaron rápidamente su rostro de nuevo y jugaron con su pelo, él me abrazaba por la cintura, se quito la ropa interior, luego poso sus manos de nuevo en mi cintura, pasaron a mi cadera y me despojaron sensualmente de la mía.

Continúo besándome mientras sus manos se posaban en mis caderas acercándolas a las suyas hasta cierto punto… dejo de besarme y se separo para mirarme a los ojos… pude entender lo que significaba esa mirada, cerré los ojos y moví mi cabeza en signo de afirmación, para darle la aprobación… sonrió, me besó de una manera hermosa y amorosa, suave y profunda… sus manos pasaron a mi cintura y pego mis caderas a las suyas, penetrando en mi… me estremecí completamente, sentía como si algo estallará dentro de mi, estaba tan fuera del mundo… tan aparte de todo… el se movía dentro de mi, excitándome cada vez más hasta que los dos llegamos al orgasmo.

Cuando terminamos, el me tomo en sus brazos con emoción, yo también estaba contenta y fascinada. Me aferre a abrazarme a su pecho y el me tomo con fuerza también, con una mano subí y baje una y otra vez por su pecho y me acomode sintiéndome amada y protegida hasta que me quede dormida.

Al día siguiente me desperté al sentir algo tibio en mis labios. Abrí los ojos lentamente, para encontrarme a un muy sonriente T.k.

Lo siento, no quise despertarte, pero te veías muy hermosa y no pude evitarlo – me susurró, sonriendo. Se giró para ponerse la camisa.

¿qué haces? – pregunté frotandome mis ojos.

Vestirme, debo irme si no quiero perder el avión y aún tengo que pasar por casa a coger las maletas, así que no puedo quedarme, lo siento. Tu duerme tranquila que aún es temprano – dicho esto me sonrió, se volvió un poco y volvió a besar mis labios. Sonreí – nos vemos, cielo – susurro y yo cerré mis ojos y me volví a dormir.

Cuando me volví a despertar era ya pasado le medio día.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Esa fue la mejor noche de mi vida y aunque no pueda volver con T.k por Yolei no puedo seguir con Davis, esta relación no es buena para ninguno de los dos y cuanto antes termine mejor. Está decidido tengo que dejar a Davis.

- Davis ¿podemos hablar un momento? ….

**CONTINUARA….**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y sigan dejándome con su opinión por favor.

Besukiss

By: XxHikaxX


	3. Davis

Bueno pues aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, por lo menos esta vez no tarde tanto XD pero es que al estar de vacaciones de verano hay más tiempo.

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews que me dan ánimos. Espero que este capitulo también les guste.

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

**Capitulo 3:**

**POV'S de Kari**

Davis ¿podemos hablar un momento? ….

Claro, ¿qué quieres? – me contesta mientras se gira para mirarme. Intento coger fuerzas pero es muy difícil, yo no quiero hacerle daño, el se ha esforzado tanto para que esta relación funcionase… ¿cómo puedo ser tan egoísta? Voy a hacer daño a la persona que siempre me ha estado apoyando porque no puedo quererle. No puedo dejarle, no tengo fuerzas.

Nada, da igual… que creo que es mejor que te vayas ya, porque tengo que revelar unos carretes que me han encargado para mañana – necesitaba estar sola pero parece que lo que he dicho le ha molestado.

¿qué pasa que ya no tienes tiempo para mí? ¿ni siquiera para acabar de ver una película? – me gritó. Yo me quede quieta, él nunca había reaccionado así conmigo, así que guarde silencio – lo peor de todo es que parece que no te importa nada excluirme de tu vida.

No seas exagerado, en serio, solo quiero adelantar un poco de trabajo, nada más. No se que te pasa, estos días estas demasiado temperamental – dije, pero no ayudó, sino todo lo contrario.

Tendríamos más tiempo para estar juntos si dejaras el trabajo de la fotografía, ¿Es que no tienes bastante con el jardín de infancia? ¡Hikari, tú no necesitas dos trabajos! Pero seguro que es mi culpa, después de todo soy demasiado… _temperamental – _respondió, ironizando la última palabra.

¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? Si tengo dos trabajos no es por necesidad, es porque los dos me encantan y no pienso dejarlos, además, no es culpa mía que mis días libres no coincidan con los tuyos y yo no tengo la culpa de que me hayan dado más carretes para revelar esta semana. Tienes que entender, Davis, que eso es algo que yo no puedo controlar. Aún así cuando tu acabas de trabajar podrías venir a buscarme y así estaríamos un poquito más de tiempo ¿no crees? – al final hemos acabado discutiendo, esta es la prueba de que esto no puede durar más.

Ahora es mi culpa – dijo, muy ofendido.

Yo no dije eso.

Escucha, Hikari, ciertamente podría hacer eso, pero no siempre y ahora no puedo porque un compañero de trabajo tiene la baja y el trabajo se me ha multiplicado, y con mucha suerte puedo estar ahora aquí contigo y aún así me echas – dijo comenzando a molestarse. Davis siempre ha sido una persona muy terca, y cuando tiene algo en la cabeza no hay nadie capaz de quitársela. Iba a contestarle pero él no me dejo - ¡¿Y tu que has hecho al respecto?! te lo diré ¡NADA! Por la mañana tienes que ir al jardín de infancia, lo entiendo. Pero, ¿qué hay el resto de los días?... Trabajas en la tienda de fotografía y el UNICO día que tienes libre, yo tengo que trabajar. Aún así no eres capaz de hacer un pequeño sacrificio ¡por mí! - ¿cómo puede ser tan imbécil? El sacrificio que yo estaba haciendo y estaba dispuesta a continuar era el seguir saliendo con él.

¿Qué estás tratando de decir, Davis? ¿Sabes el sacrificio que est…? – no acabe la pregunta porque el se había girado hacia la ventana, dándome la espalda. No contestó, solo permaneció ahí mirando hacía fuera, dando un largo suspiro.

Davis, contéstame – dije levantándome del sofá, donde había estado sentada.

Sólo digo que si se tratara de Takeru, serías capaz hasta de mentir a tu madre – murmuro, extrañamente tranquilo. Pero yo se que por dentro está haciendo grandes esfuerzos por calmarse.

Eso no es cierto… y Davis por favor, no metas a T.k en esto – dije tristemente mientras bajo mi vista al suelo.

Davis se giro levemente para mirarme de reojo – Mientes, esa es la verdad, y lo sabes – dijo mientras se giraba completamente – En muchas ocasiones pienso que le sigues queriendo incluso más que a mi… y parece ser que no estoy muy alejado a la realidad, me lo dice tu silencio ¿o no? – comentó, pero yo no conteste, no se que decirle en este momento.

Lo sabía… ahora solo falta que me digas que te has acostado con él el día de la boda de Mimi y Tai – ¡Imposible! ¿cómo narices se ha enterado? Al ver que yo no podía hablar continúo habando él.

¿No me digas que he acertado?, la verdad es que lo he dicho porque me pareció raro que os marcharais los dos a la vez y solo lo quería comprobarlo. Solo contéstame a una pregunta ¿estabas realmente enferma y él se aprovecho o ya lo teníais planeado? - no le deje continuar y le di una bofetada, se estaba pasando y bastante.

¡Cállate imbécil! Si hubieses estado más atento de mi que de pasártelo bien te hubieras dado cuenta que estaba verdaderamente enferma y que el único que se dio cuenta fue T.k y si me acosté con él fue porque los dos queríamos, nadie me obligo a nada no como otros… - dije sin medir mis palabras. Ante esto se calló, ya que en una ocasión Davis lo intentó conmigo, pero no se lo permití, claro que enseguida se disculpo conmigo y no se volvió a repetir, pero el asunto es que lo hizo, no pudo controlarse, en cambio T.k nunca hizo nada parecido. Pero luego Davis hizo algo que jamás hubiera esperado y menos viniendo de él: comenzó a reír sarcásticamente. Lo volví a abofetear.

Eres un desgraciado Davis – susurre con odio, la verdad es que no lo odio pero su actitud…

Salí de la casa, me da igual que sea la mía y me da igual dejar allí a Davis solo, ya se irá, ahora solo necesito estar sola. Una vez fuera, camine sin rumbo fijo, solamente vagué por la calle durante bastante tiempo. La discusión que acabo de tener con Davis me ha afectado muchísimo, ha logrado abrir una herida nuevamente en mi, que en realidad nunca había cerrado. Aún así no me arrepiento de lo que sucedió aquella noche.

Sin proponérmelo mis pies caminaron solos hacía el parque y me senté en un banco.

Idiota… no debió tocar ese tema… -murmure mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

Me siento verdaderamente mal, es cierto que mi relación con Davis ha sido siempre indiferente, distante incluso casi fría; completamente distinta a la que tuve con T.k, pero eso siempre ha sido porque nunca le he amado; a Davis le quiero mucho y por eso soy su novia… considerando también que fue verdaderamente persistente, por no decir pesado, pero eso es algo que me agrada de él. Por otro lado yo sigo amando a T.k; se que yo rompí con él y después me dí cuenta que fue un terrible error, pero cuando eso ocurrió el ya era novio de Yolei.

Se acabo, esta discusión me ha dado fuerzas debo terminar con Davis ¡YA!, esta discusión ha sido la prueba de que si seguimos juntos solo vamos a conseguir destruirnos. Si me doy prisa igual lo encuentro aún en mi casa.

Salí corriendo del parque con la esperanza de que Davis no se haya ido aún del departamento. Cuando llego enfrente de la puerta de mi casa, me quede quieta, cerré los ojos, respire hondo para tranquilizarme y abrí la puerta. Cuando entre estaba sentado en el sofá con las manos tapando su cara y su codos apoyados en las rodillas.

¿Davis? – el no me contestó así que me acerque a donde estaba él y me senté en el suelo a su lado.

Si no quieres hablarme, lo entiendo, pero por lo menos escúchame – le dije, al ver que él continuaba en silencio, solté un profundo suspiro 'Bien aquí va' pensé – Verás hace 2 meses, en la boda de mi hermano y de Mimi, yo me encontraba bastante mal y me enfade bastante contigo porque siempre me estas recriminando de que no pasamos tiempo juntos y en ese momento pasabas completamente de mí, entonces apareció T.k y fue el único que se intereso en lo que me pasaba, así que como él tenía que irse pronto porque a la mañana siguiente salía su vuelo pues acepte su invitación de llevarme a casa. Entonces él me acompañó a la puerta y cuando… llegamos ahí, no se, _algo_ paso y nos besamos… y luego ocurrió _eso _y… Davis créeme que yo no planeaba que ocurriera eso, solo se dio, quiero decir, en ese momento yo sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, aunque no lo era… En realidad, creo que no era el momento adecuado. ¡No se!... Davis… por favor, perdóname por lastimarte… no era mi intención… ¡Pero esto se salio de control! – explique agitadamente.

Davis permaneció en silencio pero a los pocos segundos levantó la cabeza y me miro a los ojos – te perdonaré si me contestas sinceramente a esta pregunta … ¿en algún momento has dejado de amar a T.k? ¿Alguna vez he conseguido ocupar su lugar? – me quede sin palabras, la verdad es que no me esperaba esta reacción pero debo contestarle por lo menos le debo sinceridad – yo te quiero Davis, pero nunca te he llegado a querer como quiero a T.k – puedo ver la tristeza en los ojos de Davis pero ocurre algo que no pensaba que pasaría o por lo menos en este instante: Davis sonríe, me abraza y me dice – te perdono – yo correspondo a su abrazo y noto como mis lágrimas corren por mis mejillas.

Supongo que hasta aquí llegamos ¿no? – me dice a lo que yo deshago el abrazo y asiento con la cabeza – se supone que el que tiene que llorar aquí soy yo no tú – me dice con una ligera risa mientras aparta las lágrimas de mi cara.

Prométeme una cosa.

¿Lo que quieras?

Prométeme que serás feliz con T.k, por favor – no puedo creer lo que me acaba de decir, las lágrimas vuelven a salir y me lanzo hacia Davis para abrazarlo.

Lo prometo… muchas gracias Davis eres el mejor de los amigos

Vale, vale ya paso. Oye ¿no crees que estos días estás demasiado sentimental? Lloras por todo – cuando dijo esto me separe rápidamente de él y me levante secando mis lágrimas – si tienes razón soy una lloro… - de repente me pareció que toda la habitación se movía y me tuve que agarrar al respaldo del sofá para no caerme.

¡Hikari! ¿estás bien? ¿qué te ocurre? – me preguntó preocupado mientras me agarraba y me ayudaba a sentarme en el sofá. La verdad es que tengo cierta sospecha de lo que me ocurre pero no pienso decir nada hasta que no esté segura y la verdad tengo miedo a saber que me ocurre.

No es nada, estos días me dan muchos bajones de tensión eso es todo.

¿Estás segura? Estas realmente pálida.

No es nada tranquilo.

Si tú lo dices – contesta resignado.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Tu quédate aquí tranquila que yo voy a abrir – le deje ir a abrir la puerta de todos modos no tenía fuerzas para detenerle, además no estaba esperando ninguna visita así que, no podía ser nadie importante. Me equivoqué.

**POV'S de Takeru**

Hemos salido ya del restaurante, y la verdad estoy muy sorprendido de que Yolei se lo haya tomado tan bien, aunque claro no sabe toda la verdad pero es mejor decirle las cosas poco a poco. De todos modos estoy feliz, después de todo no voy a perder a Yolei, ella seguirá siendo mi amiga.

Y ¿cuando piensas declararte a Hikari otra vez? – me pregunta Yolei con una sonrisa.

No lo sé… hoy la he notado demasiado enfadada y ella no parece que vaya a dejar a Davis y…

Tonterías, yo he estado con ellos durante estos dos meses y han estado más distanciados que de costumbre aparte que discutían más a menudo – me interrumpe dándome esperanzas – así que tu y yo nos vamos a comprar un anillo para que te declares.

Espera, espera. Kari no ha dejado a Davis como le voy a pedir que sea mi novia.

No dices que la has notado enfadada, pues así se desenfada y le das el empujoncito que le falta para dejar a Davis.

No te parece que un anillo es excesivo, le voy a pedir que volvamos no que se case conmigo.

Tienes razón… es mejor una pulsera

Yolei estás segura de querer acompañarme a comprar un regalo para Kari.

T.k estaba más que claro que aún amas a Kari, yo solo esperaba ayudarte a olvidarla, pero veo que no ha sido así. Ahora soy tu amiga y puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras… y esta más que claro que necesitas ayuda urgente con Hikari… así que deja de quejarte y hazme caso ¿estamos?

Estamos, estamos…

Yolei me llevo por un montón de tiendas sin dejarme opinar demasiado, hasta que entramos en una tienda que llamo mi atención, no era muy extravagante ni muy lujosa, al revés, era modesta y un poco antigua. Pero tiene algo que me atrae de ella, puede que sea por la sencillez de la tienda.

Yolei decía que no entrásemos, que teníamos que ir a un lugar más lujoso, la verdad no se que idea tiene de mi presupuesto, pero bueno, yo la convencí de que entrásemos. Cuando finalmente entramos, me di cuenta de que estaba vacía, es decir que no se veía a nadie atendiendo, o al menos nadie a la vista, así que empezamos a mirar las joyas que había, aunque la verdad ninguna me convencía. La tienda estaba completamente en silencio y me preguntaba si era seguro dejar todo esto sin vigilancia. Entonces alguien toco el hombro de Yolei y el mío.

¡¡ahhhhh!! – gritamos los dos a la vez.

Perdón si les he asustado, ¿necesitan ayuda en algo? – la persona que nos había asustado era una mujercita mayor. La viejecita tenía una sonrisa amable en su rostro, supongo que le abra hecho gracia que nos asustásemos.

Si… queríamos una pulsera para mí…

Su novia – acabo Yolei la frase por mí y yo la mire mal.

La señora nos enseñó algunas, pero ninguna me convencía entonces vi una cajita común y corriente que me llamó la atención.

Me puede enseñar lo que hay dentro de esa cajita.

Si quiere pero eso es un collar no una pulsera.

Da igual quiero verla.

De acuerdo

Mientras la anciana iba a coger la caja Yolei tiro de mi brazo para susurrarme - ¿por qué tienes tanto interés en esa caja?

No se, solo quiero verla.

La anciana volvió con la cajita y la abrió. Era un collar con la cadena de planta, que tenia colgada una flor con 4 pétalos pequeño y cuatro grandes, los pequeños eran transparentes y los grandes de color rosa clarito. Yolei y yo nos quedamos de piedra; la flor era muy parecida al emblema de la luz.

Me lo llevo – no me lo pensé ni un minuto, era exactamente lo que estaba buscando y se perfectamente que a Kari le encantará.

Mientras la señora envolvía el collar, Yolei revoloteaba por toda la tienda preguntándole si tenía algún otro collar parecido pero en forma de corazón o de lágrima, supongo que ella también quería uno con el símbolo de uno de sus emblemas.

Cuando salimos de la tienda yo tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Yolei estaba mosqueada por no haber encontrado uno para ella y me iba preguntando cada vez que pasábamos por una tienda si habría en esa un collar con forma del emblema del amor o de la inocencia como si yo fuera un adivino.

Después de que a Yolei se le pasara la rabia de no encontrar un collar para ella, me cogió del brazo y me tiro para que la siguiera.

¡Yolei detente!... ¿se puede saber que haces?... ¿a dónde me llevas? – le grito mientras soy prácticamente arrastrado por ella.

¿Tu que crees?... ¡A casa de Hikari! Le tienes que dar el regalo… ¡Vamos! ¡Date prisa! – me contesta Yolei mientras corre hacía casa de Kari.

¿QUEEE? ¡ni de broma! – pero ella no me hizo caso y me llevo allí.

Al llegar a casa de Kari, Yolei corrió a la puerta y tocó al timbre, yo estoy muy nervioso no se lo que hará Kari, pero si no me arriesgo nunca lo sabre. Pero para mi sorpresa y para calmar mis nervios el que me abrió la puerta no fue Kari sino Davis.

**POV'S de Kari**

Davis fue a abrir la puerta pero no oía nada, ¿por qué no entra la persona que acaba de venir?

Davis, ¿quién es? – pregunto desde el sofá ya que si me levanto no creo que me pueda mantener de pie. Pero Davis no me contesta, entonces oigo que cierra la puerta y que el visitante viene al salón. ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Que hace aquí T.k y Yolei!?

Ho..ola ¿qué hacéis aquí?

Takeru te quiere decir algo muy importante y yo vengo a asegurarme de que te lo dice – no se que es lo que me quiere decir T.k pero después de que Yolei dijera eso T.k le ha mirado con cara de susto como si ese no fuera el momento.

No, no es cierto… solo veníamos a verte… porque… pasábamos por aquí y… - intenta arreglar T.k, pero improvisar nunca se le ha dado muy bien y además Yolei no le ayuda porque corta sus explicaciones y le dice mentiroso. No entiendo nada.

Se sientan en unas sillas ya que yo aún sigo tumbada en el sofá, pero la verdad en estos momentos no estoy muy preocupada por mis modales de anfitriona, sino que estoy más preocupada por Davis. Desde que han aparecido Yolei y T.k no ha abierto la boca y no se ha movido de la puerta del salón. T.k se ha dado cuenta de esto, pero de lo que no se ha dado cuenta que es por su presencia así que mete la pata. Se acerca a donde esta Davis y le da un golpe amistoso en el hombro – ¡oye! ¿Y a ti que te pasa? que estas tan aparatado y callado.

¿Qué que me pasa? Como si no lo supieras – le grita en la cara. ¡Oh, no! Esto se esta poniendo muy feo, hay demasiada tensión en esta habitación. T.k lo mira confundido ¿pero como puede ser tan tonto para no darse cuenta de lo que pasa? Davis se le acerca cada vez más, pero de forma amenazadora y entonces Davis le pega un puñetazo a T.k en toda la cara que hace que caiga al suelo. Yolei pega un grito por el susto que se ha pegado, T.k se frota la cara y mira a Davis confundido, Davis se vuelve a acercar a él y yo… yo…

¡DAVIS! ¿no se supone que me habías perdonado? – yo le grito enfadada.

A ti sí, pero a este… aún le tengo que dar un buen repaso – me contesta mientras le da otro puñetazo a T.k, Yolei esta muy asustada y se sienta en el sofá junto a mí abrazándome y T.k ¡por fin! Reacciona y se levanta del suelo y esta vez él pega el puñetazo. Y así empiezan a pelearse como dos imbéciles rompiéndome medio salón. Yolei esta muy asustada, pero yo no, yo cada vez estoy más cabreada, entonces me levanto aún a riesgo de caerme y los intento separar.

¡PARAD YA PEDAZO DE ANIMALES! ¡ME TENEÍS HARTA! ¿PERO CUÁNTOS AÑOS CREEIS QUE TENEIS PARA PELEAROS ASÍ? ¡SOIS UNO CRIOS inmadu…! – no he debido alterarme tanto. El salón vuelve a dar vueltas y vueltas pero mucho más rápido que antes, siento que pierdo el equilibrio, mis piernas están temblando. Siento que caigo al suelo y lo último que oigo es a los tres gritar mi nombre asustados, y después todo es negro.

**Continuara…**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

¿Qué les ha parecido este capitulo? ¿Bien? ¿Mal?

Por favor dejar reviews con vuestra opinión, que para mi es muy importante para mejorar y darme energías para continuar el fic, y muchas gracias a los que están siguiendo esta historia.

Cuídense mucho, nos veremos pronto. Besoss

By: XxHikaxX


	4. Blanco y en botella leche para el bebe

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Si lo sé no tengo perdón voy digo que pronto subo las continuaciones y luego voy tardo un año **** lo siento de verdad en serio…**

**Por lo menos espero que la espera haya merecido la pena y el capitulo les guste **

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

**Capitulo 4:**

**POV'S de Takeru**

¿Qué esta sucediendo? ¿Por qué Davis se a puesto de esa manera? Y lo más importante que le ha pasado a Kari, mi Kari… no me importa lo demás, ahora solo quiero que Kari despierte, que no le ocurra nada grave y que me vuelva a mirar con esa mirada tan inocente y su dulce sonrisa.

Davis y yo ya no nos acordamos de nuestra pelea ahora todos estamos pendientes de ella. En cuanto se desplomó la cogí y la llevé a su cuarto tumbándola en la cama. En este momento Yolie estaba poniéndole un trapo húmedo en la frente, Davis no para de dar vueltas por la habitación haciendo notar su nerviosismo y yo simplemente no puedo reaccionar, no dejo de mirarla… ¿Qué le ocurrirá? No puede ser algo grave, no puede, no debe ser así. La vida no tiene derecho de ser tan injusta.

Mmmm – refunfuña Kari desde la cama. Justo en el momento en que me empezaba a desesperar, a ponerme negativo, ella abre sus preciosos ojitos haciendo que todos nos acerquemos a ella para ver como se encuentra.

Hikari, cielo, ¿cómo te encuentras? – le pregunta Yolei acariciándole la mejilla en un gesto amoroso. Realmente Yolei me sorprende y me esta dando una lección de madurez. A pesar de que estoy seguro que le duele todo este asunto, sigue tratando a Kari con el mismo cariño que antes e incluso nos ayuda a que estemos juntos. Realmente el corazón de Yolei vale millones y solo espero que alguien consiga cuidarlo de la manera en que yo no he sabido. Hikari contesta a Yolei mientras se incorpora.

Mmmm… mareada y ¡Ay! Me duele mucho la cabeza – se queja mientras se toca la cabeza.

No me extraña con el porrazo que te has pegado contra el suelo – comenta Davis en un intento por quitar la tensión provocada por el susto que nos acaba de pegar Kari.

¿Y por qué será que me he desmayado ehh Davis? – pregunta irónicamente Hikari bastante más animada. La palidez ha desaparecido de su cara y su voz suena igual de dulce y fuerte que siempre, cosa que me tranquiliza, parece ser que ya está recuperada, pero me he impresionado tanto por su desmayo que aún no soy capaz de reaccionar y participar en la conversación, así que simplemente me dedico a escuchar.

Ah no se, eso esperaba que nos contestaras tu, y no me vale que nos contestes que ha sido por el sobresalto de nuestra pelea porque no veo que Yolei se haya desmayado.

Eso es asunto mió Davis, y además tampoco soy médico como voy a saberlo- contesta Kari con un tono de susto en su voz. Suena como un niño que acaban de pillarle una mentira y que no quieren que sus padres se enteren. ¿por qué será? ¿a qué se está refiriendo Davis?

Hikari si pensamos en la discusión de antes y en tus constantes "bajones de tensión" como tú los llamas, no hace falta ser médico para llegar a la conclusión más obvia.

Haber, haber, ¿qué esta pasando aquí? Que ni Takeru ni yo nos estamos enterando de nada. ¿a qué discusión te estas refiriendo Davis? ¿No estarás enferma no, Hikari? – dice Yolei cortando la conversación entre ellos y haciéndome reaccionar a mi.

No, no esta enferma Yolei, y la discusión a la que me refiero es a la que Hikari y yo acabamos de tener, pero no te preocupes porque no estamos enfadados y todo a quedado aclarado entre nosotros, por fin, y la única manera de que Hikari y yo estemos bien es que no estemos juntos por eso hemos cortado – contesta Davis con un leve sonrisa en su rostro que demostraba madurez, resignación, comprensión y cariño todo en uno.

Se hace un silencio en la habitación. ¿Kari y Davis había cortado? Lo ha dicho Davis, así que debe de ser verdad. No esperaba que Davis se lo tomara de esta manera, pensaba que no querría ver a Kari y que no lo entendería, pero en cambio esta aquí a su lado ayudándola a decir algo que ella, por lo que parece, no puede reconocer o por lo menos no puede decirlo. Esta claro que estaba confundido con Davis y con Yolei, se lo están tomando con una madurez increíble y que no me esperaba, y que de verdad me hace darme cuenta de la gran suerte que tengo de tenerlos como amigos, lo único que no entiendo es porque me a pegado Davis. Si se supone que se lo ha tomado bien ¿porque tenía que abalanzarse sobre mí de esa manera tan violenta? ¿Y a qué se refiere con la conclusión más obvia?

Davis, ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Cuál es la conclusión más obvia? – pregunto, por fin, colaborando en la conversación.

¿De verdad que no lo entiendes Takeru? Piensa en lo ocurrido en la boda de Taichi y Mimi - sus palabras me dejaron helado. Imágenes de aquella maravillosa noche fueron pasando por mi cabeza. Entonces eso significa que Kari le había contado a Davis que nos habíamos acostado. Ahora entiendo porque se había abalanzado sobre mí de esa manera. Pero que podía esperar, Kari nunca hubiera sido capaz de ocultarle algo así a Davis, ella siempre a sido valiente y decidida, en cambio yo aún no había sido capaz de confesárselo a Yolei.

¿a qué te refieres Davis? – pregunto Yolei sin enterarse de nada.

Será mejor que eso te lo diga tu novio, yo no soy el adecuado para decírtelo.

El y yo ya no somos novios – dijo Yolei con un toque de tristeza en su voz. Davis y Kari se quedaron helados ninguno de los dos se esperaba una noticia así. La cara de Davis era de asombro pero en seguido su rostro se sereno en un gesto de comprensión, en cambio el rostro de Kari no podía cambiar su gesto de sorpresa y en sus ojos había un toque de felicidad.

¿Cómo que ya no sois novios? ¿Habéis cortado? – pregunto Kari atónita.

Si, al medio día mientras comíamos, los dos nos hemos dado cuenta de que ninguno era feliz de esta manera, y con ninguno no solo me refiero a Takeru y a mí sino también a vosotros dos. Los cuatro sabíamos que lo que hay entre Hikari y Takeru no había desaparecido, en cambio, nos empeñamos en negar algo que era tan evidente. Davis y yo intentando borrar lo que no se puede y vosotros dos intentando engañaros a vosotros mismos – Yolei habló despacio, tranquila, de una manera que nunca habíamos visto. La niña caprichosa de antes había desaparecido, bueno no, no había desaparecido eso seguía dentro de ella, pero si que se había transformado, había madurado. Todos nos quedamos en silencio meditando lo que Yolei había dicho hasta que Davis rompió el silencio.

De todas maneras, sea Takeru tu novio o no, debe ser él el que te explique lo que sucedió aquella noche.

Davis tenía razón no podía seguir siendo tan cobarde, no era justo para ella. Después de este tiempo juntos lo menos que le debo es sinceridad, por respeto hacía ella y no solo hacía ella sino también a Kari que había tenido el valor de enfrentarse a Davis y ahora me tocaba hacer lo mismo.

Davis tiene razón Yolei, por favor ven conmigo al salón que te contaré todo – dije armándome de valor. Al salir de la habitación seguido por Yolei puede notar la mirada preocupada de Kari en mi espalda.

**POV'S de Hikari**

Es increíble como puede cambiar la vida de una persona en apenas unas horas. Al principio del día estaba en el aeropuerto rota por el remordimiento y el dolor de no poder estar junto a T.k y ahora, todo está del revés. Davis y yo ya no estamos juntos y sabe lo que ocurrió aquella noche, cosa que ayuda a calmar mi conciencia, y Yolei y T.k tampoco estaban juntos y además Yolei estaba a punto de enterarse de lo que ocurrió.

En poco tiempo todo esta cambiando de una manera impresionante, puede que el que T.k y yo volvamos a estar juntos no sea tan imposible como pensaba…

Hikari… - me llama Davis interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. En algún momento en el que yo me encontraba enfrascada en mis pensamientos el se había sentado en la cama a mi lado.

Hikari deja de engañarte a ti misma los dos sabemos que lo que te pasa no son bajones de tensión – me dijo Davis con una mirada de comprensión y cariño, en este momento me recordó más que nunca a Tai. Yo bajé la mirada como a una niña que le acaban de reprender por alguna travesura.

Ya lo se Davis, pero tal y como estaban las cosas hasta ahora no tenía valor de confesárselo a nadie y menos de ir al médico para que me lo confirmará.

Pero ahora las cosas están mejorando y ya no hay nada que os impida a Takeru y a ti estar juntos, es más, hay motivos para que eso ocurra – dijo poniéndome su mano en la tripa y sonriéndome de una manera dulce y comprensiva. Definitivamente Davis había cambiado o por lo menos había sacado una faceta de él mismo que yo nunca había visto.

Tienes razón Davis tengo que ir al médico para que me lo confirme y me lleve un seguimiento, pero no quiero decirle nada a T.k de momento, por favor prométeme que no le vas a decir nada y que esperaras a que yo se lo diga.

Tranquila eso es algo que te corresponde a ti contar y entiendo que quieras estar segura antes de decirle nada.

Muchas gracias Davis. Si te digo la verdad es que no me esperaba que te tomaras esto de una manera tan positiva.

De que me sirve a mí estar enfadado con vosotros cuando todo esto ha sido culpa de los cuatro, como a dicho Yolei. Yo ahora soy tu amigo y también el de Takeru y quiero que seáis felices, y a mí ya me llegara la chica que realmente me ame, no hay que apresurar las cosas. – se hizo un silencio en la habitación. Realmente tengo mucha suerte de tener a alguien como Davis mi lado. - Y como no hay que apresurar las cosas pero hay que tratarlas en el momento que deben ser tratadas ahora mismo tú y yo nos vamos al médico para que me digan como esta mi sobrinito.

¡¿Cómooo?

Si señorita, si tu no eres valiente lo voy a ser yo por ti. Levántate de la cama y vamos al médico ahora mismo.

Y sin dejarme tiempo si quiera a protestar me agarro del brazo con fuerza pero sin llegar a lastimarme, salimos de la habitación y llegamos al salón donde se encontraban Yolei y T.k.

**POV'S de Takeru**

Cuando llegamos al salón nos sentamos en el sofá, uno al lado del otro. Respire hondo y la mire a los ojos. Le empecé a contar todo lo ocurrido aquella noche, poco a poco sin prisa. Me llevo un cuarto de hora más o menos explicarle todo y cuando acabé, la habitación se quedó en silencio. Ella tenía la cabeza agachada, ya no me miraba a los ojos. Me siento fatal se que le he hecho daño y no se como repararlo, no sabía que decir, y solo me esperaba un bofetón, un montón de gritos o las dos, pero en vez de eso ella levantó la cabeza, me miro, y me sonrió con una calida sonrisa, y antes de que a ella le dijera tiempo a decir nada aparecieron por la puerta Davis y Kari. Kari llevaba su bolso así que parece que se disponen a salir. ¿A dónde irán?

Nos vamos un momento a hacer un recado ahora volvemos – dijo Davis cogiendo a Kari del brazo y con una sonrisa en la boca. ¿A dónde irán estos dos? Y sobre todo ¿qué hace Davis tan contento? Una fuerte oleada de celos me abordo por un momento.

Con que un recado ehhh – el comentario de Yolei me confundió. Que pasa, que todo el mundo sabe lo que pasa aquí menos yo.

Ehh.. si buenoo… - ¿Que le pasa a Kari? ¿Por qué está tan nerviosa? Definitivamente aquí ocurre algo y soy el único que no sabe de que va el asunto.

Mmm… bueno pues entonces mejor te acompaño yo, estoy segura que seré más adecuada que el bruto de Davis - y nada más decir eso arrastró a Kari a la calle sin dar más explicación dejándonos a Davis y a mi solos. ¿De qué narices va todo este asunto?

**POV'S de Hikari**

Salimos de mi casa a una velocidad pasmante. La Yolei madura de antes había desaparecido y había vuelto a aparecer esa Yolei infantil y caprichosa, pero con tanta fuerza y determinación que era capaz de contagiársela a todos los de su alrededor. Y aunque ir tan deprisa no era bueno para mi mareo, me sentía bien. Sentía el apoyo de Yolei y de Davis, sentía que no estaba sola que tenía con quien compartir este momento. Si, también esta T.k, pero no quiero que el este en este momento conmigo, no quiero que se entere hasta que no este segura de que espero un bebe suyo.

Un bebe suyo… un bebe de T.k y mío… todo esto parece un sueño, un sueño de el que no quiero despertar. Pero aunque el pensar que todo se puede arreglar con T.k, que podremos volver a estar juntos e incluso que podremos formar una familia, aún así, tengo miedo. Si, tengo miedo de enfrentarme a él, tengo miedo de lo que me diga el médico, incluso tengo miedo de volver con él… es curioso tengo miedo de las cosas que más anhelaba.

De repente nos paramos en seco y Yolei se gira para mirarme a la cara.

Supongo que intuirás que ya me he enterado de todo – me dijo Yolei de una manera seria. ¿Estaba enfadada? ¿Por eso a insistido en acompañarme ella, para hablar conmigo? Yo solo pude bajar la vista avergonzada, a fin de cuentas yo no tengo ninguna excusa y supongo que tendré que responder por mis actos ante ella.

¡Pero no seas tonta! Ni se te ocurra ponerte de esa manera – me reprendió Yolei, al notar que mi ánimo había decaído y mis ojos empezaban a estar vidriosos ¿entonces, eso significa que no estaba enfadada?

Pero Yolei, tu tendrías que estar furiosa conmigo y… y – no pude terminar la frase porque unas cuantas lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por mi mejilla.

¡Cariño no llores! No seas tonta – me intento consolar Yolei mientras me abrazaba.

Pero es que ni yo ni T.k nos merecemos que seáis tan buenos con nosotros, lo que os hemos hecho es imperdonable y aún así intentáis mostraros felices e intentar ayudarnos.

Si hacemos eso es porque os queremos y no queremos que nadie más sufra. Y no te creas porque esto también lo hacemos de manera egoísta, ¿o te crees que estando como estábamos Davis y yo éramos felices? ¿te crees que Davis era feliz cuando no podías quitarte a Takeru de la cabeza? ¿o qué yo era feliz cuando veía que no me trataba de la misma manera que a ti? No Hikari, de esa manera nadie era feliz, pero a partir de ahora vosotros dos podréis ser felices y nosotros estaremos mucho mejor sin tener que aguantar todas esas cosas y así podremos olvidarnos de una vez por todas de los sentimientos que tenemos hacía vosotros.

Gracias Yolei…gracias por comprenderlo… y gracias por seguir siendo mi amiga – no podía dejar de llorar, no me merecía que ella me tratara tan bien.

Para eso estamos ¿no?… Ahora, aun así, Hikari, estoy muy enfadada y no por tu embarazo…Y eso se debe a que, yo, siendo tu mejor amiga, debí haberlo sabido desde un principio. Entregarse en cuerpo y alma a esa persona especial, no es cosa de todos los días, no tu primera vez; por lo tanto debí ser la primera en saberlo - agregó Yolei de forma soñadora y reprochándome. Yo la mire confundida, ya que parecía que Yolei me estaba hablando en serio, no podía dar crédito a lo que oía.

¿Hablas en serio?

¡Por supuesto! – exclamó. Luego nos sonreímos la una a la otra y nos abrazamos. - ¡Hikari!... ¡Qué emoción… vas a ser mamá!

Bueno, bueno aún no es seguro por eso vamos ahora al médico… pero una cosa, ¿cómo pudiste saber que Davis y yo íbamos a ir al médico porque sospechabamos de que estoy embarazada?

¡Cariño, blanco y en botella… leche! Estaba más que claro después de enterarme de lo que había pasado entre vosotros y tu mareo – dijo muy segura Yolei. ¿Desde cuando Yolei es tan espabilada? Espera un momento si Yolei lo había descubierto tan rápido, T.k ya debe de saber que lo más probable es que este embarazada. Solo el pensarlo me aterra. Se me ha debido de quedar una cara de susto que a Yolei le a empezado a dar la risa intuyendo lo que se me acaba de pasar por la cabeza.

Tranquila cielo, que Takeru será muy inteligente pero en estos temas nos nada espabilado y no tiene ni idea de lo que esta pasando, es más se le a debido de quedar una cara de tonto cuando ha visto que me he ido contigo jajaja ahora mismo debe de estar interrogando al pobre Davis – la verdad es que Yolei tenía razón, no creo que T.k sospeche nada de mi posible embarazo, de todos modos está con Davis y aunque el me haya prometido que no va a decir nada el es muy bocazas, así que aún hay un pequeño riesgo.

Bueno, ahora sigamos andando que tenemos que llegar al médico antes de que se haga más tarde. Y ya que no fui la primera en saber que tuviste una ardiente noche de pasión con Takeru por lo menos quiero ser la primera en saber con toda seguridad que vas a ser mamá.

Si… al menos serás la primera en saberlo del grupo - dije sonriente. Ahora me encontraba mas calmada, ya que, si bien la reacción de Yolei no fue la esperada, me puso muy feliz. - De nuevo, Yolei, muchas gracias.

Hikari, tu sabes que ningún hombre se podrá interponer en nuestra amistad…- me explicó, tomándome las manos. Ni siquiera el mejor jugador de baloncesto de toda Odiaba – agregó, reímos por el comentario y seguimos nuestro camino hacía la consulta del médico.

**POV'S de Takeru**

Ya hace un buen rato que las chicas se han marchado y yo sigo sin saber nada y eso me pone de los nervios. Ahora ya no estoy en casa de Kari, estoy paseando sin rumbo por el parque dándole vueltas a la cabeza, tanto Davis como yo no hemos ido, no sin antes aclarar unas cuantas cuestiones.

Hablamos sobre todo lo que había pasado estos meses y para mi asombro no tuvo otro arranque violento como el de antes, al revés, me dijo que me comprendía, que era normal que estuviera tan enamorado de Kari y que aunque no le haya sentado nada bien que yo me haya acostado con ella que no me guardaba rencor, que la cuidara y que no la hiciera sufrir o que me enfrentaría otra vez a sus puños. ¡Já! ¿Que se cree este chico que es Rocky o qué? Aunque la verdad es que todo a salido mejor de lo esperado. Tanto Yolei como Davis se lo habían tomado con resignación y comprensión y querían seguir estando a nuestro lado, así que estoy bastante contento por seguir conservando su amistad y que no cambie nada entre nosotros.

Pero hay una cosa que me corroe por dentro… ¿Qué me estarán ocultando Kari, Davis y Yolei? Le intente sacar algo a Davis pero para mi sorpresa no me contó nada. Me dijo que le había prometido a Kari que no me diría nada y que era ella la que me tenía que contar lo que ocurría. Pero aunque Davis se puso en plan discreto conseguí sacarle una pequeña pista, me dijo que si quería saber por donde iban los tiros, que solo tenía que pensar en la noche que pase con Kari.

Me estremecí ante el recuerdo de esa noche, lo recordaba vividamente, como si estuviera pasando, y aún podía _sentirla _estremecerse por mi, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlarme, cosa que llevaba haciendo desde que la vi en el aeropuerto.

_**¡Cálmate chiquillo! Que pareces una cafetera de hormonas y hace ya un tiempo que dejaste de ser un adolescente.**_

¿Uh?... ¿Quién eres?... y además a ti que te importa eso.

_**Con que enfadándonos ¿ehh?... pues tranquilízate que soy tu conciencia… un poco más de respeto.**_

¿Mi… conciencia?

_**Si, si, ya sabes, esa vocecita molesta que esta en tu cabeza y te dice lo que tienes que hacer.**_

Ah, ¿si?.. no me digas, no lo sabía – me dije a mi mismo irónicamente mientras seguía caminando inconscientemente por el parque hacía _cierto_ lugar. –Bueno, ¿Qué quieres?

_**¡Aiss! ¡Qué humos que tenemos! Pero bueno, a lo que iba… verás yo se algo que tu no sabes, pero que deberías saber, puesto que fuiste TÚ el que lo volvió físico.**_

¿Qué? ¿Qué narices estás diciendo?

_**¡Aghh! ¡Qué espeso que eres! Me avergüenza ser tu conciencia… haber como te lo digo para hacerte entender… yo se que es lo que te está molestando acerca de esa noche.**_

¿De qué hablas?

_**¡Pero bueno… ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan imbécil?... haber lumbrera, respóndeme una cosa… ¿Qué hicieron Kari y tú esa noche?**_

Esto… bue… no … nosotros… nos…en…entregamos… el uno a…al otro – dije bastante ruborizado no me gustaba decirlo en voz alta. Menos mal que el parque estaba vacío para que nadie escuchase lo que decía y para que no viese nadie el hecho de que estaba hablando conmigo mismo… cualquiera que me viese pensaría que estoy pinzao.

_**Si, si… se unieron en cuerpo y alma blah, blah, blah… ¡se un poco más técnico, anda!**_

¿Ehh?...¡Ahh!... pues… hicimos el amor – dije aún más ruborizado.

_**¡Exacto!... estas hecho un lince ehh… bueno, y ahora recuerda lo ocurrido hoy, los comentarios de Yolei y de Davis y el desmayo de Kari.**_

Mmm… vale si… ¿qué me quieres decir con eso?

_**¡Dios! ¡Dame paciencia para aguantar a este zote!**_

¡Oye no te pases!

_**¿Pero cómo no me voy a pasar si es que no te enteras de nada?... haber, piensa, hace dos o tres meses que Kari sufre esos mareos o desmayos, los cuales son señales de algo que NO es precisamente una enfermedad… ¡y qué casualidad! Justamente empezó a pasar poco después de que hicierais el amor.**_

Aún no se a que te refieres… además esto es inútil, estoy hablando conmigo mismo.

… _**SIN protección…**_

Adem… ¡¿Qué?

_**¡Eso! ¡Por fin avanzamos! Hace dos meses Kari y tú os acostasteis, sin protección y Kari empezó a sufrir unos síntomas poco después de eso… Ahora, sacando conclusiones, debido a las circunstancias y acontecimientos últimamente; yo diría sin miedo a equivocarme que Kari está…**_

… ¡Embarazada!...

_**¡Si!... ¡Exacto!... ¡Tenemos un ganador!... Vamos a darle un aplauso a este chico… ¡Já! No puedo creer que haya sido tan difícil de comprender para ti. Pero estás en lo cierto.**_

¡Oh, Dios…!

_**Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso… ¡Mira a donde has ido a parar! A tu lugar especial y fíjate quién está en ese lugar… ¡Nos vemos!**_

Esa molesta vocecilla ha desaparecido. Miro al frente y me doy cuenta que sin habérmelo propuesto e llegado a parar al mismo lugar en el cual solía pasar muchas tardes junto a Kari. Miro hacía el árbol, aquel árbol que me trae tan gratos recuerdos y que guarda tantos momentos y me encuentro con una sorpresa. Ahí, sentado bajo el árbol, había alguien, alguien que no debería estar ahí… aunque era raro, ya que a excepción de Kari y yo, nadie más, que yo supiera, tenía costumbre de sentarse bajo los árboles de esta parte del parque. Por eso mismo lo elegimos ella y yo, porque era un lugar íntimo al que no solía ir mucha gente.

Comencé a acercarme lentamente, mientras más me acercaba la silueta se me hacía más y más familiar. Cuando estuve a una distancia prudente, puede reconocer quién era la persona que había osado invadir mi lugar especial.

**Continuará…**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

**¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado?... bueno dadme vuestra opinión buena o mala en un review pero sin llegar a ser crueles ehh… **

**Bueno, ahora supongo que os diría que si, que dentro de nada subo el siguiente capitulo, pero como se que después de lo que suelo tardar no me va a creer nadie, supongo que lo que me queda ahora es demostrarlo.**

**Así que paciencia porque a esta historia le queda muy poco para llegar a su fin.**

**Cuidaos muchos. Un besitoo!**

**By: XxHikaxX**


	5. Juntos para siempre

**Veis ya estoy aquí otra vez, tal y como prometí. ¿A qué no he tardado tanto? Jijiji**

**Bueno pues aviso que este ya es el último capítulo, espero que os guste y que lo disfruteis. **

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

**Capitulo: 5**

**POV'S de Hikari**

¡Ya está! Ya estamos aquí, en la sala de espera de la consulta de mi ginecóloga. Estoy muy asustada. ¿Qué pasará si estoy embarazada? ¿Cómo se lo diré a T.k? ¿Cómo se lo tomará? ¿Sabremos manejar la situación? ¿Seré una buena madre?...

Tantas y tantas preguntas sin respuesta me aturden la cabeza. No aguanto esta angustia… ¿pero cuánto tiempo pretenden que este aquí esperando? Yolei consciente de mi nerviosismo me apretaba la mano en señal de apoyo y de vez en cuando me soltaba un "tranquila" "no pasa nada" o un "todo estará bien"… si claro mírala que fresca, claro como ella no está en mi lugar que fácil es decir que no ocurre nada. De todos modos, se que ella lo hace con buena fe y con la intención de tranquilizarme, pero desgraciadamente no lo consigue.

¡Hikari Yagami! – me llama la enfermera. Eso quiere decir que ya es hora de enfrentarse a la realidad y de asumir las consecuencias.

Yolei y yo nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y caminamos juntas cogidas del brazo para darme ánimos y para evitar que salga corriendo. ¡Estoy aterrada! Entramos a la consulta y nos sentamos en dos asientos en frente del escritorio de la doctora. La consulta está vacía, solo estamos nosotras dos. Hay un escritorio con la silla de la doctora, y detrás de ella, un montón de diplomas visten las paredes. Detrás de nosotras hay dos camillas para atender a los pacientes, una cortina, un biombo para que los pacientes se puedan cambiar y una mesa donde hay un montón de utensilios sanitarios.

Mientras yo seguía examinando la habitación entró la doctora junto a una enfermera que se quedó al lado de la mesita, en cambio, la doctora nos saludo con una amable sonrisa y se sentó en su silla.

Bueno Hikari, ¡Cuéntame! ¿Por qué has venido a verme? – la doctora sin duda siempre me había parecido muy simpática y amable, cosa que en estos momentos agradecía.

Pues veras, es que … es que…de… desde ha…hace – no paraba de tartamudear, realmente estaba muy nerviosa y me costaba pronunciar en voz alta las palabras "Creo que estoy embarazada"

Lo que pasa es que desde hace unos dos meses, más o menos, Hikari lleva sufriendo una serie de síntomas que nos hacen pensar que probablemente ella este embarazada y venimos a confirmar si nuestras sospechas son ciertas o no – continuo diciendo Yolei por mi con una seguridad y una fluidez increíbles.

Y estas un poco asustada, ¿verdad, cielo? – me pregunto la doctora con una mirada de comprensión. Estoy segura que ella comprende perfectamente como me siento, a fin de cuentas por su trabajo debe de ver miles de chicas como yo a diario. Yo solo atine a asentir como contestación a su pregunto y ella me sonrió.

Pues tranquila, que ya verás que ser madre es lo mejor que te puede pasar, te lo digo por experiencia, y más en tus circunstancias, eres una joven con una edad adecuada para la maternidad y con dos trabajos estables y con pareja, no tienes que preocuparte por nada - esta claro que la doctora no tiene ni idea que el supuesto bebe no es de Davis y que ya no estoy saliendo con él, pero yo no tenía fuerza para contradecirle y sacarle de su error.

Bueno realmente eso último no es cierto. Hikari ya no está con Davis y el bebé será de otro chico, pero los dos se aman con locura así que su conclusión sigue siendo acertada – Yolei no tarda en corregir a la doctora, como no se podía esperar de otra manera de ella, claro. ¡Pero bueno! ¿no se supone que estamos aquí para confirmar si estoy o no embarazada? Y en vez de eso estamos aquí de cháchara cotilleando sobre mis amoríos.

¡Oh! Bueno, pues lo mismo es – la doctora parece un poco avergonzada, seguramente pensando que ha metido la pata. – Hikari, siéntate en la camilla por favor, Yuuki va a sacarte una muestra de sangre para confirmar si estas o no embarazada.

Me levante y me encamine hacia la camilla, Yolei permaneció sentada en la silla. Me senté en la camilla y me remangue la manga del jersey. La verdad es que las agujas me dan pánico pero en estos momentos poco me importa que me vayan a pinchar. La enfermera a la que la doctora le a dado el nombre de Yuuki coge una cinta y me la ata al brazo con fuerza, después de un minuto procede a clavarme la aguja y extraer la muestra de sangre. Siento el dolor del pinchazo y como absorbe mi sangre, pero en seguida se pasa. La verdad es que la enfermera ha sido muy delicada conmigo.

Yuuki me da un trozo de algodón empapado de agua oxigenada y después de comprobar que no me mareo me da un caramelo y me acompaña a la silla donde anteriormente estaba sentada.

Yuuki lleva la muestra al laboratorio, por favor – le pide la doctora a la enfermera, entonces ella desaparece por la puerta.

Bien, haber Hikari, cuéntame esos síntomas que te hacen pensar que estas embarazada.

Bueno pues más o menos desde hace dos meses, tengo mareos, nauseas por las mañanas que normalmente me hacen vomitar, he tenido algún que otro desmayó, el último esta mañana, y como bastante menos que antes – relate más o menos resumido todas las molestias que tenía, ahora un poco más tranquila. Después de decírselo me lleve el caramelo a la boca. Es de fresa.

Bien, haber aunque esos síntomas representan un posible embarazo, también se que hay otras enfermedades que los presentan, por lo que el hecho de de que estés embarazada es tan probable como el hecho de que no lo estés y sea otra cosa la causa de tu malestar…- hizo una pausa al ver la expresión de mi cara, ósea que no es que pueda estar embarazada sino que puedo estar enferma. Luego prosiguió. - Prefiero ver los exámenes para estar completamente segura. Los resultados estarán listos mañana por la mañana a primera hora.

De… de acuerdo – dije con un tono de voz que demostraba claramente que estaba asustada.

Hikari, no tienes de que preocuparte. Eres una chica joven y sana, sin ningún historial de alguna enfermedad, casi seguro que es un embarazo pero mi trabajo consiste en estar segura de mí diagnostico y ser sincera con mis pacientes. Así que estate tranquila. – me dijo la doctora intentando tranquilizarme.

Vale, muchas gracias doctora. Mañana estaré aquí – le dije ya más tranquila, el mal trago ya había pasado.

Nos levantamos le dimos la mano a la doctora y como por arte de magia Yuuki apareció por la puerta justo a tiempo para acompañarnos a la salida. Cuando salimos de la consulta…

¡Joo! ¡No es justo! Yo quería ser la primera en saber si vas a ser mamá o no – se quejó Yolei.

¿Y por qué no lo vas a ser?

Porque mañana por la tarde yo tengo que trabajar y no te voy a poder acompañar.

¡¿Cómo? – ¡no puede ser! Mañana voy a tener que venir yo sola a recoger los resultados.

Lo siento mucho, de verdad pero no puedo hacer nada, es más tengo que largarme ya o llegaré tarde a trabajar.

No te preocupes no es culpa tuya. Te prometo que en el momento que sepa los resultados te llamaré y te lo diré, ¿vale? – le dije con tono optimista al fin y al cabo ella tenía esa ilusión y no quería quitársela.

Más te vale – y con esa frase, dos besos y una sonrisa se alejo corriendo por la calles de Odiaba hacia su trabajo dejándome sola.

Empecé a caminar sin rumbo meditando sobre todo lo que me había ocurrido ese día. La cabeza me da vueltas y no solo por el análisis, sino por todos los acontecimientos de hoy. ¡Puff! ¡Ha sido un día bastante movidito!

Sin pretenderlo mis pies me han llevado a pequeño parque donde en mis días de escuela solía ir con T.k a pasar un tiempo solos, en intimidad, sin que nadie nos molestase y así disfrutar de tiempo juntos. ¡Dios! ¡Cómo extraño esos días! Ese lugar siempre había sido mi favorito porque era de T.k y mio, nosotros lo descubrimos y casi nunca pasaba nadie por allí, era como nuestro rincón secreto.

No lo pude evitar, ya que mi subconsciente me había llevado a ese lugar, debía aprovecharlo y descansar y relajarme un rato en aquel lugar que me traía unos recuerdos maravillosos. Me senté bajo la sombra de un árbol y cerré los ojos recordando todos aquellos días felices en los que T.k y yo estábamos juntos. Pero mi relajación no duró demasiado, alguien ha decidido interrumpirme, tapándome los ojos en un intento fallido de que yo no reconozca a la persona que esta detrás de mí. Es imposible no reconocer ese aroma, esas manos, ese gesto…

**POV'S de Takeru**

¡Esto es increíble! ¡Tiene que ser un sueño! La persona que esta ahí sentada es… ¡Kari! Nunca puede imaginar que ella se acordaría de aquel lugar y mucho menos que volvería. Y ahora nos encontrábamos los dos en el mismo lugar, igual que en aquel entonces…

Me acerque lentamente para que ella no se percatase de mi presencia. Ella estaba sentada, un poco inclinada, con las manos sobre la tripa, apoyada en el árbol y con lo ojos cerrados. Se ve tan hermosa. El viento mece su cabello castaño y las manitas de su tripa suben y bajan al son de su respiración. La verdad es que su simple imagen transmite tranquilidad. Me da pena romper ese estado de relajación en el que esta, pero realmente no lo puedo evitar. Hacía tanto que no estaba a solas con ella que necesitaba abrazarla, y más ahora, que las cosas por fin parecían ponerse a nuestro favor. Teníamos que hablar de muchas cosas.

Me puse en frente suyo, ella seguía sin notar mi presencia, extendí mis brazos hacía ella y lentamente pose mis manos sobre sus ojos, igual que cuando éramos pequeños.

Parece que no se ha asustado demasiado. Supongo que sabrá que soy yo, que me habrá reconocido, pero para no romper la magia ella pone sus manos en las mías con delicadeza y haciéndose la que no se entera de nada dice…

Mmmm… ¿Quién será?... Vamos a ver… estas manos me resultan familiares, y el que me tapen los ojos solo me lo había hecho una persona en toda mi vida… y ese aroma, él solo usa esa colonia y no conozco a nadie más que la use…. Si, estoy casi convencida de quien eres, pero prefiero…estar segura - y tras decir eso fue acercándose, aún con los ojos tapados por mí y rozó suavemente sus labios con los míos.

Primero los rozó, como si estuviera realmente intentando adivinar quién era yo, luego los beso en un pequeño beso inocente, para después darme un beso mucho mas largo y cada vez más apasionado. A medida que el beso se iba haciendo más apasionado yo fui quitando mis manos de sus ojos, y las puse en sus caderas. Después de que yo apartara mis manos de sus ojos y le dejé ver, ella se apartó de mí y con una sonrisa inocente me dijo – te descubrí.

¡Qué payasa que eres! – le dije en broma sonriendo, a lo que ella simplemente se río para a continuación ponerse seria.

Si, bueno… T.k – susurró. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó desviando la mirada.

Probablemente por la misma razón que tú… para pensar y relajarme un rato – dije intentando mirarla a los ojos que ella me huía. Ante mi comentario ella pareció ponerse nerviosa.

¡Ahh!... yo vine a pensar… - murmuró, aún sin mirarme. Sonreí ante esa respuesta, la conozco demasiado bien.

Ye veo – le conteste. Supongo que este es el momento de hablar sobre cierto tema pendiente. – Kari…

¿Mm-hm?

Sabes que he cortado con Yolei, y sabrás el motivo principalmente porque ella lo ha explicado – afirme. Ella asintió sin mirarme. Yo tenía la mirada puesta en el horizonte. Se hizo un silencio.

Lamento que Davis te haya golpeado – me dijo sonrojándose.

¿Uh? – me gire para mirarla y me reí un poco. – Nah… no tienes porque, no fue tu culpa… aunque tampoco se que hice para que me golpeara… - murmure, con intención de quitarle tensión al ambiente, a fin de cuentas estaba claro el motivo por el cual me había pegado.

¡Oh, si, claro! Seguro que no lo sabes. Te crees que a estas alturas te puedes hacer el inocente conmigo y luego pretender que me lo crea – me contestó, esta vez mirándome a los ojos. Supongo que mi comentario le ha hecho gracia, pero por desgracia no duró mucho porque volvió a desviar la mirada y dijo en un susurro – Si fue mi culpa… en parte. En realidad la culpa es tuya y mía.

Tienes razón, pero de todos modos… ¿no crees que se ha pasado un poquito?

No – suspiró – Seguramente no te pegó solamente por lo que ocurrió aquella noche, sino… también… por sus… consecuencias.

Ya veo, y entiendo que me haya pegado por eso, pero… ¿de que consecuencias me hab…? – me detuve antes de completar mi pregunta. Ahora, y gracias a la conversación con mi conciencia comprendía lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo. Había dado justo en el blanco. ¡Oh, Dios! Ósea que realmente ella si que esta…me gire a mirarla, como buscando una respuesta, y la encontré.

T.k yo creo que estoy…

… embarazada – dije, terminando por ella.

**POV'S de Hikari**

Le miré con una expresión de sorpresa, confusión y temor…no, no temor, terror. Si, estaba aterrorizada por la reacción que pudiese tener T.k, reacción de la cual yo espera que fuese buena. Pero por la expresión de shock de T.k, creo que cualquier oportunidad que hubiéramos tenido de volver juntos, se estaba esfumando lentamente, en segundos agonizantes, segundos en los que T.k estaba en absoluto silencio, incluso parece que no respira.

**POV'S de Takeru**

¡Voy a ser papá!... pero eso no puede ser… yo…yo. Realmente esto me ha pillado desprevenido. No se como reaccionar… ¿Debo estar feliz… o triste… quizás molesto? No lo sé. Mi razonamiento no me da ninguna respuesta. Una parte me dice que es mi responsabilidad y que debo responder a la paternidad, sin importar nada ni nadie. Esa era la parte responsable y razonable de mi cabeza. Pero otra parte me dice que como era posible hacerse cargo de un bebé, que solo tenía 22 años, no debería ser padre tan pronto, aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Esa era un gran peso; por lo que Kari debería… abortar. Esa era la parte de mi mente, rebelde e inmadura, la que siempre busca el camino fácil, y la que rara vez escuchaba.

Sentí una opresión en mi pecho, provocado por mi último pensamiento. ¿Un aborto? No, jamás podría pedirle algo así a Kari, es más, ni yo mismo quiero eso. Me siento tan miserable por haber pensado eso aunque solo haya sido por un segundo.

¿Ta… takeru? – me llamó por mi nombre completo. Algo va mal.

La melodiosa y temerosa voz de Kari me sacó de mi trance, haciéndome mirarla a los ojos, y lo que vi me sorprendió más de lo que ya estaba. En esos ojos, color rubí, había miedo, terror; y supe que era terror a mi reacción, la cuál no ayudó mucho. Entonces, fue en ese momento en que escuché un grito que mi mente había estado ignorando, un grito de mi corazón. Si, mi corazón, el mismo que me decía a gritos que no debía sentirme mal, ni triste o molesto, que debía estar feliz, muy feliz, por aquel precioso regalo, por aquel bebé… por _mi_ hijo. Y aún más feliz, si la madre de ese hijo era la mujer que yo amo… y con la que, deseaba y esperaba, permanecer el resto de mi vida.

Y finalmente sonreí; como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Una sonrisa llena de ternura, de comprensión y de amor. Me siento completamente dichoso y feliz, el chico más afortunado del mundo. Y quería compartir esa dicha con ella, con Kari, quería verla sonreír… para mi y nadie más.

**POV'S de Hikari**

¿Qué es esa reacción tan repentina? No entiendo nada. No entiendo porque esta sonriendo, debería estar molesto por lo menos. Le miré confundida y algo asustada.

¿Qué le pasa? No puede ser que se haya vuelto loco… ¿Habrá perdido la razón? Pero antes de que yo pudiera decir algo T.k me agarró de la cintura y me besó.

Me paralicé por unos instantes, mientras procesaba lo que me estaba pasando. Tk me estaba besando… T.k me estaba besando… T.K me estaba BESANDO. Sonreí entre el beso y lo correspondí. El beso no era como el de antes, era un beso tranquilo, pausado, tierno, dulce y que me demostraba todo lo que T.k sentía por mí.

Al romper el beso, yo le miré aún sorprendida, y algo sonrojada. T.k solo pudo sonreírme tiernamente.

No me mires así, solo quería volver a probarte. Sabes a fresa - ¿fresa? ¡A sí, claro! El caramelo que me habían dado en la consulta.

Te amo Kari, te amo más que a nada, ni nadie en este mundo – sonreí por fin, regalándole mi mejor sonrisa para él. Aún estando sonrojada, le abrace con todas mis fuerzas y rompí a llorar. T.k se enterneció por eso y correspondió a mi abrazo.

Te amo a ti… y a esa criatura que llevas contigo…a nuestro bebé… Son… lo más importante que tengo en este mundo, ahora – me susurró, mientras tocaba mi vientre tiernamente.

Bueno, aún no es seguro – le dije secando algunas lágrimas.

¿Cómo que no es seguro?

He ido ahora con Yolei a la doctora y me han hecho un análisis y hasta mañana no estarán los resultados, pero la doctora me ha dicho que lo más probable es que sea un embarazo.

¿Has ido al médico sin mí? – me preguntó indignado.

Bueno si, pero es que yo no quería que tu te enteraras de momento… - dije agachando la cabeza.

¿Pero porqué?

Porque no quería decírtelo hasta que no estuviera completamente segura. Yo me esperaba una reacción mucho más negativa, así que no quería causarte ningún quebradero de cabeza hasta no saber si realmente es necesario contártelo – el me miró como si hubiera dicho la mayor tontería del mundo.

¡Niña tonta! – me recriminó despeinándome como si fuera una niña pequeña. Yo me quejé pero no pareció importarle mucho. Pasados unos segundos paró y nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos mutuamente, hasta que…

¡¿Vamos? – me dijo mientras se levantaba y me ofrecía la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

¿A dónde? – pregunté desconcertada.

¿Pero no ves que es de noche? ¿piensas pasar la noche aquí o que? – era cierto, se había hecho de noche. Después de tantos sulfuros, de tantas confesiones, de tantas noticias… el día por fin llegaba a su fin y yo no me había dado cuenta.

Caminamos juntos de la mano por las calles de Odiaba hacía mi casa. Íbamos en silencio, sin decir nada. ¿Para qué? Ya habíamos dicho suficientes cosas durante todo el día, y ya era hora de descansar de olvidarse de todo y de disfrutar lo que la suerte nos había dado en tan solo veinticuatro horas.

Llegamos a mi casa y para mi sorpresa, T.k entró conmigo. Me dijo que a partir de ahora ya no se iba a separar de mi y que no iba a perder ni un minuto más alejado de mí, y por supuesto no iba a ser yo la persona que se lo impidiera.

Y de esta manera acabó un día, que empezó con llantos y tristezas y preocupaciones. Se que para algunos el día habrá acabado también con llantos pero las preocupaciones por fin han desaparecido ya para todos. Y si bien el día para T.k y para mí no podía terminar de mejor manera, estoy segura que para Yolei y para Davis también ha acabado de la mejor manera. Ya no tienen motivos para sufrir, ahora se le abre una puerta que les va a permitir ser felices con alguien que realmente sepa quererles y cuidarles.

Ahora solo queda descansar, porque mañana será otro día…

_**Al día siguiente… **_

_Pipipi…Pipipi…pipipi…PIPIPI…._

Ese sonido, ese horrible sonido. ¿Hay peor sonido que el del despertador cuando estas placidamente durmiendo?

La noche había pasado de la manera más tranquila que podíamos pedir. En seguida nos dormimos juntos, abrazados en una ambiente de tranquilidad, que obviamente se rompió junto con el despertador, que en cuanto empezó a tocar las narices lo estampé contra la pared.

A partir de ese momento, todo eran nervios, agobios y paranoias. Para alguien ajeno a la situación le hubiera parecido una escena cómica, pero cuando la vives te resulta todo menos graciosa. A las once de la mañana, por una parte, me ves recorriendo el salón de mi casa, esperando que el señorito acabara de desayunar, obviamente yo no tenía hambre, y por otra parte ves a T.k más nervioso que yo, si eso puede ser posible, atragantándose cada dos por tres con el churro. ¡Claro así como va a acabar de desayunar!

En fin, T.k acabó de desayunar, nos vestimos y salimos de mi casa. Para entonces ya eran las once y media. ¡Menos mal que la doctora me dijo a primera hora! Llegamos a la consulta y nos sentamos en la sala de espera. Estaba llena, no, llena no… ¡lo siguiente! Pero como es posible que tenga esta mujer tantos pacientes… bueno pues pasaba y pasaba el tiempo y que la sala no se vaciaba. Yo cada vez yo estaba más y más nerviosa y T.k estaba como en un estado de meditación que solo le permitía golpear con sus dedos en el brazo de la silla, cosa que no ayudaba a los nervios de ninguno de los dos.

Al fin, nos llamaron y nos sentamos en las mismas sillas en las que estuve ayer sentada con Yolei. Y ahora estamos los dos sentados esperando a que llegue la doctora.

Por fin, la doctora entra con su amable sonrisa junto a Yuuki, nos saluda y se sienta enfrente de nosotros.

¡Buenos días Hikari! Veo que hoy no vienes acompañada de tu amiga… era muy simpática… – me saluda en un intento de ser amable pero en estos momentos cualquier intento parecido a la amabilidad me parece repelente.

Si, bueno, hoy vengo con Takeru mi… - ¿mi que? Aún no habíamos aclarado lo que éramos. Si me había dicho que me amaba y que no se quería separar de mí, pero lo que es aclarar lo que somos, nada de nada.

Su novio y el futuro papá del bebé – T.k terminó la frase por mí. Supongo que no hace falta que lo hablemos, parecer ser que ya está decidido, y además, escuchar esas palabras de él con ese tono de voz tan decidido no me dan más que fuerzas, y es exactamente lo que necesito en este momento.

Me parece que no tienes que adelantarte tanto Takeru… - dijo la doctora poniéndose sería de repente.

¿Cómo que no debo adelantarme? ¿Acaso Kari no está embarazada? – preguntó por mi T.k bastante preocupado. Supongo que eso quiere decir que le hace ilusión tener un bebé conmigo.

Pues no, ayer le realizamos unos análisis y los resultados dicen que no esta embarazada, sino que los síntomas que me relató ayer Hikari coinciden con una anemia - ¿anemia? ¿así que no estoy embarazada?

Todas mis ilusiones se han roto en instante. Es gracioso, tanto miedo que había tenido a estar embarazada para nada, y cuando por fin todo estaba arreglado y me había hecho ilusiones, voy y me encuentro con esta noticia. La cara de T.k también reflejaba una terrible desilusión.

Pero no os pongáis así, sois jóvenes y podéis intentarlo en otro momento cuando los dos estéis preparados y lo decidáis juntos – intentó animarnos la doctora al ver nuestras caras. Realmente ella tenía razón. La doctora suspiró y escribió algo en un papel.

Toma Hikari, es una receta ahí tienes apuntado el medicamento que te tienes que tomar para que te recuperes, tómate una pastilla en el desayuno, comida y cena y aliméntate bien. Si cumples todo eso enseguida estarás recuperada.

Muchas gracias doctora.

¡Ah, si! Y cuando agotes la caja del medicamento ven a verme que te haré otros análisis para comprobar que estás totalmente recuperada.

Así lo haré – y con una sonrisa de agradecimiento nos despedimos de ella y salimos de la consulta.

Una vez fuera, nos quedamos quietos, sin hablar. Realmente nos hacía mucha ilusión tener ese bebé y aunque los dos sabemos que puede que sea lo mejor no tenerlo ahora, estábamos bastante chafados. No me gustaba estar de esta manera, así que intente decir algo, pero justo en el momento en que iba a hablar sonó el móvil de T.k.

Es un mensaje – me informó y se dispuso a leerlo. – Yolei me ha hecho nueve llamadas perdidas y Matt me ha enviado dos mensajes – me contó sorprendido. Realmente Yolei puede llegar a ser muy persistente.

¿y qué dicen los mensajes?

El primero, dice que tenemos que ir a casa de Yolei a la una y media y que no podemos faltar.

¿Y el segundo?

El segundo dice… que nos demos prisa en llegar a casa de Yolei, si no queremos verla furiosa.

Pero si ha dicho a la una y media y solo son – miro el reloj – ¡las dos menos cuarto! - ¿Cómo pude ser que ya sea tan tarde? ¿Tanto tiempo hemos estado en la consulta?

Jajaja, Kari cariño hemos estado unas cuantas horas esperando en la consulta – me dice con una mirada divertida, supongo que la desilusión no le a afectado demasiado gracias a Dios.

Yo ya la he visto furiosa, creo… - T.k hizo una pausa al ver mi mirada de confusión, suspiró y me sonrió - No fue agradable, así que mejor vamos a darnos prisa – y dicho esto me beso en la frente y empezamos a caminar hacía casa de Yolei.

Tardamos alrededor de diez minutos en llegar al barrio en donde vivía Yolei. Conforme nos acercábamos a la puerta de su casa, fui divisando coches que me resultaban demasiado familiares. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue ver aparcado el coche de mi hermano Tai. ¡Pero si estaba en América! No podía ser... aunque pensándolo bien… ¡aiss!... me parece que ya se lo que esta pasando aquí... Suspiré y T.k me oyó, se giró a mirarme y vio mi expresión, supongo que me veo bastante triste.

¿Ocurre algo, Kari? ¿Te encuentras bien? – me preguntó T.k muy preocupado.

Abrázame… – le pedí. El tono de suplica con el que le hablé, le alarmó y solo pudo cumplir mi deseo. Estuvimos ahí parados, solo abrazándonos, sin movernos un buen rato. T.k estaba empezando a desesperarse ante la situación. Yo tenía algo que me preocupaba y no se lo contaba, estoy segura que eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

¿Kari, qué ocurre? – me susurró tiernamente con un deje de preocupación. Yo le abracé más fuerte, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

Te amo, T.k. Te amo mucho – le dije casi entre lágrimas. El sonrió tiernamente.

Lo sé – me contestó, pero yo negué con mi cabeza.

No, escúchame. Yo…

Kari, me estás preocupando… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – di un leve suspiró y comencé a hablar.

Cariño, yo sé que tú tenías ilusión de que yo estuviera embarazada. Pero al final no ha sido así y yo se que te has llevado una desilusión muy grande y yo siento que estás fingiendo amabilidad conmigo cuando realmente yo te he fallado y… y…

¡Cállate! – me gritó T.k con una cara muy seria. Me quedé helada, paralizada, sin poder articular ni una sola. El nunca me había hablado de esa manera.

¿Se puede saber por qué dices todas esas tonterías? Kari, yo te quiero a ti y lo que más me importa en estos momentos es ser feliz a tu lado. Es cierto que me hace ilusión formar una familia contigo pero creo que ahora no es el momento. Si hubiera pasado , pues hubiera sido feliz, pero realmente considero que aún es pronto, que aún tenemos que vivir muchas cosas juntos y que ya llegara el momento en que tengamos que compartir esas cosas con un bebé. Así que ni se te ocurra ponerte triste por esas tontadas porque yo voy a seguir a tu lado, pase lo que pase y ahora en lo único que te tienes que preocupar es en recuperarte y curarte de esa anemia… ¿estamos?

Pero el coche de Tai está ahí, seguro que Yolei ha llamado a todos diciéndoles que estoy embarazada y…

Pues les diremos que no, que es una anemia y que de momento nos estas embarazada pero solo de momento ¿ehh? – sus últimas palabras me hicieron sonrojar. Realmente a T.k no le había molestado que yo no estuviera embaraza, es más estaba alegre, y el siempre había tenido el poder de contagiarme su alegría. Puede que tenga razón que era demasiado pronto y que ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es vivir el presente sin apresurar las cosas, que no hay prisa y que todo ocurrirá a su tiempo.

Le miré y le dedique una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad, la misma felicidad que solo él es capaz de hacerme sentir. Nos dimos la mano y tocamos al timbre. Y efectivamente cuando entramos nos abordaron un montón de gritos que decían "felicidades" "enhorabuena" "vais a ser papás" Realmente después de nuestra conversación la situación tenía su chiste. Y es que es así como hay que ver la vida, siempre del lado positivo.

Y entre esa lluvia de felicitaciones, aparece Yolei saltando para darme un abrazo.

¡Felicidades amiga! Pero que sepas que estoy enfadada eh… que no me has llamado – me reprochó Yolei.

Has pensado que si no te he llamado es porque quizás no estoy embarazada – le dije con una sonrisa. Parece que mi comentario a tenido tanta fuerza que todos se han callado y han centrado sus miradas en nosotros dos.

¿Cómo que no estás embarazada? – me preguntó Yolei.

Pues eso, que hemos ido al médico y la doctora nos ha dicho que es una anemia – le conteste yo sin perder mi sonrisa.

¿Pero te encuentras bien? – ahora era Tai el que hablaba. Él siempre se ha preocupado mucho por mí y el oír que yo estaba enferma, estoy segura que le preocupa mucho.

No te preocupes hermano, estoy bien, la doctora me ha recetado unas pastillas y dice que no hay ningún problema que en seguida me recuperaré.

Pero… ¿por qué has enfermado? ¿no te estás cuidando bien? – ¡Tai siempre tan sobre protector conmigo! Pero no le puedo decir que seguramente mi anemia ha sido producida por mi falta de apetito provocada por todo el estrés que he tenido estos meses por el asunto de T.k, Davis y Yolei. Pero como todo está arreglado estoy segura de que pronto estaré curada.

Que si, Tai no seas pesado, que…

Que no te tienes que preocupar, que si ella no se cuida la cuido yo – dijo T.k sin dejarme terminar de hablar haciendo entender con sus palabras y con el abrazo que me había dado al hablar, de que volvíamos a estar juntos. Pero parece que la noticia de que T.k y yo estamos juntos no les ha sorprendido demasiado. Pero que puedo esperar, si es que a Yolei le habrá faltado tiempo para comunicárselo a todos.

Bueno, pues aunque no tengamos que celebrar que voy a ser tío lo que si que tenemos que celebrar es que Hikari vuelve a ser mi cuñada – ahora fue Matt el que habló haciendo que me sonrojara un poco.

Nos sentamos a comer todos juntos. Yo me senté junto a T.k y por lo que parece llamábamos demasiado la atención de nuestros amigos, me sentía observada así que pase toda comida sonrojada.

Cuando acabamos de comer, salí un rato a tomar el viento. Todo había acabado bien, si esto fuese una historia seguro que este sería el típico final soso en el que todo acaba bien y los personajes son felices. Pero sinceramente me alegra haber podido vivir una historia tan sosa como está, porque me a ayudado a ver las cosas de otra manera, a no darme tanto mal por las cosas, a dejar que todo fluya a su ritmo, a ser mas optimista y a saber sonreírle a lo bueno y a lo malo, en conclusión, me ha ayudado a madurar.

De repente sentí algo calido presionar sobre mis labios, sorprendiéndome por un instante, para luego relajarme al reconocer que era… o mas bien quien era. Disfrute de la calidez de aquellos labios por unos segundos, y luego empecé a corresponderlos. Luego aquella persona se alejo lentamente. Abrí mis ojos, encontrándome con un par de zafiros increíbles, que brillaban de felicidad.

Tengo una cosita para ti – me dijo mientras ponía una cajita envuelta en un lazo en frente de mis ojos.

¿Qué es esto?

Es un regalo que compre para pedirte que vuelvas conmigo pero me parece que lo entrego con retraso – sonriente acepte la caja y la inspeccioné. T.k me rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó su mentón sobre mi hombro y sentí como su mirada curiosa me observaba para ver si abría la cajita.

Adelante, ábrelo… espero que te guste – susurró en mi oreja. Me ruboricé al sentir lo labios de T.k rozar mi oreja.

Ehh… muy bien… - dije dudando un poco antes de abrir el regalo. Al abrirlo, emití un sonido de sorpresa.

Es… precioso… - dije casi en un susurro inaudible. Dentro de la cajita había una cadenita del que colgaba un pendiente, el cual tenía una forma que me resultaba muy familiar. Era la misma forma que la del emblema de la luz. Mi emblema. – No debiste… - murmure sacando la cadenita de la caja. Observe la flor detenidamente y sonreí, le di la vuelta y vi que tenía algo grabado. Decía: **Te amo. Por siempre tuyo, T.k.** Sonreí embelesada, como una niña tonta.

Por supuesto que si. Y dime… ¿te gusta? – me preguntó esperanzado. Me voltee a mirarlo y le sonreí. Le sonreí con esa sonrisa que hacía que T.k cayese a mis pies.

No me gusta… - dije acercándome a él. - …me encanta – acabe susurrando.

T.k se acercó a mí y me besó tiernamente en los labios. Al cabo de un rato nos separamos y nos quedamos en silencio disfrutando de la brisa, abrazados, juntos, y ahora si que será para siempre.

Quien sabe lo que nos depara el futuro. Eso nunca lo sabremos, lo único que podemos hacer para descubrirlo es tener el valor para vivirlo y sobre todo tener el valor de controlar nuestra propia vida, de no depender del destino. Solo de esta manera podremos conseguir alcanzar la felicidad, luchando por lo que realmente queremos o por lo que más nos importa. Lo difícil no es escoger el camino que queremos seguir sino tener el valor para luchar por ese camino y superar todas esas piedras que te vas a encontrar y que te van a hacer caer.

Yo siempre supe que quería estar junto a T.k pero me a llevado mucho tiempo saber encontrar el valor para luchar por nuestro futuro. Pero por fin puedo decir que soy valiente y que no me voy a rendir, que poco a poco, que cada día lucharé un poquito a su lado para conseguir permanecer siempre juntos porque si hay algo que he aprendido de todo esto es que siempre hay una u otra manera de conseguir que nuestros deseos se hagan realidad.

_**FIN**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

**Pues hasta aquí, ya no hay más historia que contar porque todo tiene un final y a esta historia a tardado mucho tiempo en llegarle, demasiado xD**

**Espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo y tengo que daros las gracias a todos los que habéis tenido la paciencia de seguir la historia a pesar de que tardaba mucho en actualizar y aún les tengo que agradecer más a las personas que se han molestado en poner reviews con su opinión. De verdad que me ayuda mucho, tanto a mejorar, como para animarme.**

**Y ahora solo os pido lo mismo, que me dejéis reviews con vuestra opinión de este capitulo y de el fic en general, pero ya sabéis sin traspasar la fina línea de la grosería.**

**Pues aquí me despido y prometo que seguiré terminando los otros fics que tengo a medias, que aunque me cueste los terminaré.**

**Cuidaros mucho, y gracias otra vez. Besukiss!**

**By: XxHikaxX**


End file.
